An Adopted Princess
by Aruna Wu a.k.a Park Hee Ry
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! ENDING CHAPTER UP! Bagaimanakah akhir dari konflik kehidupan masa lalu dan masa kini Baekhyun... akankah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meninggalkan status kakak adik mereka? Dan bagaimana dengan cinta Sehun yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, tanpa menghiraukan cinta Luhan untuknya? - GS - BAD SUMMARY NICE STORY! RnR Hajuseo!... :)
1. Chapter 1my dearest sister

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, **

**Rate : T.**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**LOVE SUJU AND EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**PROLOG**_

_Musim panas kali ini terasa sangat panas, matahari bersinar begitu terik dan menyengat. Untung hari itu adalah hari libur, liburan musim panas. Seorang gadis kecil duduk sendirian di taman sebuah panti asuhan. Gadis itu melihat kearah mobil - mobil yang terparkir di halaman lain panti asuhannya. Sebelumnya ia mendengar bahwa seorang anak akan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama mereka di panti asuhan itu. Gadis itu terdiam melihat banyak sekali bingkisan yang dibawa satu persatu oleh beberapa orang dari sebuah mobil box ke dalam panti asuhan. Gadis itu tertegun, wajah imutnya memancarkan cahaya lesu melalui mata sipitnya yang sayu._

"_Yewonniee… kau di sini? Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai"_

_Seorang suster datang menghampiri Yewon si gadis kecil berkulit putih, pemilik mata sipit dan sayu itu. Yewon hanya terdiam dan membalas suster kesayangannya itu dengan senyum._

"_Ajhumaa… bolehkah Yewon bertanya sesuatu?" tanya gadis kecil itu sambil menggenggam tanganyya dibalik punggungnya. Itu kebiasaan gadis kecil itu saat dia sedang merasa bimbang._

"_Tentu saja Yewonniie… kau boleh bertanya apapun…" kata Sungmin dengan senyum imutnya sambil membelai poni Yewon._

"_Kapan eomma Yewon akan menjemput? Yewon sudah menunggu… tapi eomma tidak pernah datang…" gadis kecil itu meneteskan air mata kerinduannya perlahan._

_Sungmin merasa sedih melihat gadis kecil yang setiap hari menunggu ibunya menjemput. Sungmin sendiri adalah sahabat baik Yesung, ibu gadis kecil yang menitipkannya ke panti asuhan milik keluarga Sungmin. Sungmin juga sudah lama tidak mendapat kabar dari Yesung yang 5 tahun lalu hanya berniat menitipkan bayi kecilnya selama beberapa hari. Namun sampai detik ini Yesung tak kunjung datang._

"_Yewoniee… ibu yang membawa bingkisan ulang tahun hari ini… ingin menjadikanmu anaknya…." Kata Sungmin dengan nada senang._

"_Tapi Yewon mau eomma Yewon…" kata gadis kecil berusia 9 tahun itu polos, kedua mata sipitnya memiliki sinar yang penuh kerinduan._

"_Ibu itu… adalah eoma yang menjemput Yewon… dia akan jadi eommanya Yewon" kata Sungmin lembut. Dengan air mata yang menetes Sungmin membawa Yewon masuk kedalam dan memperkenalkan Yewon pada keluarga barunya. Eomma dan Appa barunya…_

"_Eomma… Yewon mau ikut Ajhusi dan Ajhuma ini?" Tanya Sehun kecil pada eomanya._

"_Nde… Yewon akan kembali ke eomma dan appanya…" Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan anak kesayangannya dengan nada lembut._

"_Kyaa… Yewonnie sekarang dijemput eomma…" Sambut Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lebar mengambil Yewon dari pelukan istrinya._

"_Ajushi… eomaa Yewon menjemput Yewon…" kata gadis itu dari bibir mungilnya._

_Sehun terus menerus melihat gadis kecil itu digendong appanya. Sehun yang selama ini sering memperhatikan Yewon merasa senang ada keluarga yang mau mengadopsi gadis kecil yang ia anggap cantik itu. Perasaan Sehun agak tak nyaman, gadis kecil itu… sejak lama ia menyukainya, ia sedih jika harus berpisah dengannya. Namun kini ia juga senang, Yewon tak lagi menangis mencari eommanya. Dan disanalah Sehun berpisah dengan Yewon… cinta pertamanya saat ia berusia 9 Tahun._

**_PROLOG END_**

.

.

.

10 tahun kemudian

Mereka berempat adalah Boys Before Flower versi NYATA! Mereka berempat adalah kelompok yang sempurna! Mereka berempat… semua orang iri dan kagum terhadap mereka! Mereka berempat memiliki wajah tampan, Otak cerdas, Latar belakang Keluarga yang mengagumkan, dan mereka juga memilki kemampuan yang luar biasa.

Pertama, Lee Jongin… atau biasa disapa KAI! Appanya adalah dokter ahli bedah saraf ternama di Asia Lee Donghae. Eommanya adalah Lee Eunhyuk pemilik sekaligus designer boutique terkenal "BWCW". Dia adalah Pangeran Pintar yang Kaya Raya. Memiliki keahlian dalam mata pelajaran Matematika dan Sains, menyukai sepak bola, pandai dalam dance dan memiliki kulit yang eksotis. Sempurna.

Kedua, Park Chanyeol… atau biasa dipanggil Chanyeol si Happy Virus. Appanya adalah dokter ahli kejiwaan dan Hypnotherapy ternama di Asia. Park Jongsoo (leeteuk). Eomanya adalah seorang pemilik kursus musik terbaik di Korea, Park Henry. Pangeran Musik dan Kaya Raya. Memiliki keahlian dalam memainkan alat musik. Drum, gitar, bass, piano, biola, cello, hingga kecapi tradisional korea pun bisa ia mainkan, menyukai olahraga berenang, memiliki sorot mata indah dan suara yang menawan. Sempurna.

Ketiga, Kris Wu. Panggil dia Kris, Pesonanya sangat jelas terpancar dari dirinya. Pangeran dingin berkharisma tentunya Kaya Raya. Appanya adalah Dokter ahli penyakit dalam terkenal di Asia Hanggeng Wu. Eommanya adalah mantan model ternama dan tercantik di Korea yang kini sibuk mengurus bisnis restaurant Heechul Wu. Tak heran Kris memiliki wajah yang memikat, itu semua warisan dari eommanya. Badannya yang tinggi dan tegap serta atletis itu memperjelas posisinya sebagai kapten tim Basket sekolah mereka. Memiliki kemampuan dalam berbahasa. Dia bisa bicara dalam 6 bahasa. Inggris, China, Korea, Cantonese, France dan Japanese. Begitu Sempurna.

Dan yang keempat. Dia dijuliki Angel Prince with Devil Sight. Cho Sehun. Appanya adalah Dokter Ahli kandungan yang juga ternama di Asia, Cho Kyuhyun. Eommanya adalah seorang pemilik yayasan LEESEONG, pemilik sekolah dimana ia bersekolah sekarang dan pengelola sebuah panti asuhan terbaik di Korea, Cho Sungmin. Memiliki keahlian dalam bidang IT, terlalu high-tech, penguasa games, semua gadget dia miliki dan dia benar benar ahli dalam mengutak atik gadgetnya. Makin Sempurna.

Semua yeoja sangat mengidamnkan keempat orang yang dijuluki The Princes itu. Appa mereka juga saling bersahabat seperti mereka dulu dan memiliki tujuan yang sama yaitu menjadi dokter. Namun nampaknya mereka tak memilki cita – cita yang sama. Hanya Kai lah yang ingin meneruskan profesi dokter orang tuanya.

Jelas kan betapa sempurnanya mereka. Kai si Excellent Prince, Chanyeol si Melody Prince, Kris si Cold Prince dan Sehun si Angel with Evil sight Prince

"Oppa… tunggu…" Baekhyun berlari dibelakang keempat pangeran sekolah itu. Kai, Chanyeol, Kris dan Sehun segera berhenti melangkah dan menoleh bersamaan. Kai mulai menaikan sudut kiri bibirnya, menyeringai kearah Si kecil Baekhyun. Kris juga menebar smirknya yang khas si cold prince itu, menatap gadis yang berlari itu. Sehun menatap tanpa senyum, sudut matanya menajam mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk lebih cepat. Namun Chanyeol, mengerutkan alisnya lalu berteriak dengan suaranya yang khas.

"YAA! PARK BAEKHYUN! PALIIWAAA!" Chanyeol meneriaki adiknya yang terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah menengah atas. Semua orang kini menatap Chanyeol sang kakak yang berteriak dan membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ini pun masih jam 7 pagi. Sekolah mulai jam 8 bagaimana bisa dibilang terlambat?!" Kata Baekhyun protes kepada keempat Oppanya itu.

"Baekhyunnie… kau adalah siswa baru, hari ini ospek… kau harus datangg tepat sebelum jam 7 pagi." Kata Kai setengah tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang manja dan kekanakan itu.

"Tenanglah… tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan… kami lah yang akan mengospekmu…" Kata Kris menenangkan tatapan stress baekhyun.

"Jangan karena kau adikku maka kau bisa seenaknya saja terlambat ya… jangan panggil kami oppa jika di sekolah! Panggil kami SUNBAE!" bentak Chanyeol masih dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Ya… sudah lah… kau masuk ke barisan sana…" kata Sehun sambil membantu Baekhyun mengenakan Jas sekolahnya.

Baekhyunpun berlari kearah kerumunan siswa baru. Dan bergabung bersama teman – temannya. Baekhyun adalah Adik Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah satu – satunya pangeran yang bukan anak Tunggal. Park Baekhyun memiliki rentang umur 2 tahun lebih muda dari Park Chanyeol dan ketiga pangeran lainnya. Baekhyun memiliki sifat yang manja dan sangat bergantung pada keempat oppanya, terutama Chanyeol. Sebenarnya dia anak yang pintar, sangat pintar… namun dia cepat sakit dan lemah, itu yang membuat Chanyeol dan teman – temannya khawatir.

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseo… namaku Park Baekhyun…" Kata Baekhyun menyapa dua gadis yang tengah duduk menyantap makan siang mereka. "Anyeong… namaku Xi Luhan, ini saudaraku Xi Xiumin" kata gadis bermata rusa itu pada Baekhyun. "Kalian kembar ya? Uaaah…." Kata Baekhyun menepuk tangannya. Dia sangat suka memiliki teman yang kembar. Awalnya baekhyun tak menyangka jika Xiumin dan Luhan ini kembar, wajah mereka sepintas tidaklah mirip, namun jika dilihat mereka meliliki bibir yang sama. Bibir tipis dan imut. "Kyungsoo yaa…. Ayoo sini makan sama – sama,,," Baekhyun berteriak pada sahabatnya sejak dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. "Ya… kenalkan ini Kyungsoo sahabatku… Kyungii.. ini Luhan dan Xiumin,".

Seiring waktu berjalan, mereka berempat semakin akrab. Baekhyun menemukan banyak kesamaan dalam diri mereka yang mereka temukan. Baekhyun memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Xumin, Baekhyun juga mencintai mie sama seperti Luhan. sementara Baekhyun memiliki alergi kacang sama seperti Kyungsoo hanya saja Baekhyun tidak mau mengakui alerginya... dia hanya bilang tidak suka. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersahabat.

.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseooo…. Teman – teman baekiiee?" tanya henry menyambut Luhan dan Xiumin. "Nde… jawab xiumin sambil membungkuk dan Luhan mengikuti kembarannya. "Yeoliie-ah… antar teman – teman Baekiie ke kamar baekkie ya…" kata Henry lembut kepada anak sulung kesayangannya. "Nde.. eoma…" jawab chanyeol menuruti eommanya. "Khaja!" kata Chanyeol dan ia menambahkan senyumannya. Luhan dan Xiumin tak pernah melihat Anggota genng pangeran itu tersenyum sebelumnya, apalagi langsung tersenyum pada mereka.

Rumah keluarga park sangat besar dan luas. Disalah satu keluarga Luhan dan Xiumin melihat foto keluarga Park yang cukup besar. Dokter Park Joongsoo, Nyonya Park Henry dan kedua anak kebanggaan keluarga Park, Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun, mereka tersenyum sangat mencerminkan keluarga bahagia. Diujung lorong yang menyambungkan ruang tengah dan daerah belakang bangunan, Xiumin tiba – tiba melihat sesosok yang sangat dia kagumi. Kris. "Yeol-ah, kita berangkat sekarang?" ajak Kris yang nampaknya akan pergi ke suatu tempat. "Nde… aku akan menyusulmu, kau ke mobil duluan saja.. pakai mobilku.." Kata Chanyeol memberikan kunci mobil sportnya. Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Chanyeol. "Chanyeol sunbae mau keluar ya? Maaf kami merepotkan…"

"Gwuenchana… ya.. kalian kan temannya baekiie.. berarti dirumah ini kalian adalah adikku juga.. nde…" kata Chanyeol sangat ramah, berbeda dengan Prince Melody yang dikenalnya selama ini. Tiba di kamar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah ada di sana. "Oppa… mau kemana dengan Kris oppa?" tanya Baekhyun langsung ketika melihat oppanya. "Ke Panti Asuhannya Sehun… wae?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aniii… pasti kalian mencari jejak tentang gadis bernama Choi Yewon itu ya?" Baekhyun tiba – tiba menyebutkan nama Choi Yewon. Jelas – jelas Chanyeol sangat kaget.

"Ka.. ka.. kau tau Choi Yewon dari mana?" gagap Chanyeol menyelidiki adiknya itu.

"Dari Sehun oppa… dia bilang Choi Yewon adalah first lovenya yang dia temui di Panti Asuhan eommanya… dan setiap kaliah ada acara ke sana, kalian berharap bertemu dengan Choi Yewon itu" jelas Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan teman – temannya yang kini sedang antusias ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Nde… Choi Yewon… cinta pertamanya Sehun… kita akan bertemu dia sore ini…" gagap Chanyeol lagi.

"YEOL! HURRY UP! DIA SUDAH DISANA! DIA MENCARI BAEKHYUN" kata Kris tergesa gesa tanpa memperhatikan baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Aku? Mencari ku? Apa hubungannya aku dengan Yewon?" tanya baekhyun penasaran….

.

.

**TBC**

**Author Corner : Anyeonghaseo... kenalin saya Author baru dan ini FF pertama Author. Nama Author Park EunRi. Author ini seorang ELF yang berasal dari EXO Planet... hehehe... by the way,Terimakasih karena sudah membaca, mohon reviewnya ya... terima kasih.. ghamsahamnida...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Masalalu Baekhyun

**FAST UPDATE! **

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Chapter 2 : Masa lalu Baekhyun**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, **

**Rate : T.**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**LOVE SUJU AND EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oppa… mau kemana dengan Kris oppa?" tanya Baekhyun langsung ketika melihat oppanya. "Ke Panti Asuhannya Sehun… wae?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aniii… pasti kalian mencari jejak tentang gadis bernama Choi Yewon itu ya?" Baekhyun tiba – tiba menyebutkan nama Choi Yewon. Jelas – jelas Chanyeol sangat kaget.

"Ka.. ka.. kau tau Choi Yewon dari mana?" gagap Chanyeol menyelidiki adiknya itu.

"Dari Sehun oppa… dia bilang Choi Yewon adalah first lovenya yang dia temui di Panti Asuhan eommanya… dan setiap kaliah ada acara ke sana, kalian berharap bertemu dengan Choi Yewon itu" jelas Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan teman – temannya yang kini sedang antusias ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Nde… Choi Yewon… cinta pertamanya Sehun… kita akan bertemu dia sore ini…" gagap Chanyeol lagi.

"YEOL! HURRY UP! DIA SUDAH DISANA! DIA MENCARI BAEKHYUN" kata Kris tergesa gesa tanpa memperhatikan baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Aku? Mencari ku? Apa hubungannya aku dengan Yewon?" tanya baekhyun penasaran….

"Anii… aku hanya salah mengucapkan saja…. Kau tiba – tiba di depanku jadi namamu yang kusebut…" Kris berbohong.

"Kau dirumah saja… oppa mau keluar, jika teman – temanmu pulang langsung hubungi oppa.." Kata Chanyeol lalu mengelus rambut adik kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Panti Asuhan milik eomma Sehun. Chanyeol dapat melihat Kai dan Sehun sedang duduk di teras sambil membuka beberapa arsip. "Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung.

"Tidak… tidak ada tanda apapun tentang Yewon di sini…" kata Kai frustasi.

"Aku sudah sering bertanya pada eomma, tapi eomma selalu marah jika aku bertanya tentang ibunya Yewon.." kata Sehun datar.

"Tapi… Yeol-ah… kenapa kau tiba – tiba menanyakan tentang kehidupannya saat menjadi Yewon?" tanya Kris yang bingung mengapa sepupunya repot – repot mengorek masa lalu cinta pertama Sehun.

"Aku takut… dia sudah mulai mengingat sesuatu… dia sering mengigau…" Kata Chanyeol datar dengan tatapan kosong.

"Alam bawah sadarnya masih mengingat kejadian itu…" kata Kai menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku takut, dia kembali menjadi seperti dulu… aku takut, Baekhyunku menjadi Yewon lagi…" Kata Chanyeol kini air matanya menetas tak terasa.

.

.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Chanyeoliiee… seingil chukaee…" Kata Kai, Sehun dan Kris bersamaan._

_"Aku ingin meniup lilin ini bersama kalian…" pinta Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersama ketiga sahabatnya baru akan meniup lilin berbentuk angka 8 itu. Tetapi seorang gadis kecil terlebih dahulu meniupnya._

_"YA! Kenapa kau meniup lilin chanyeol?" kata Kai kecil memprotes gadis itu._

_"Yewon juga ulang tahun hari ini…" kata gadis kecil itu ketakutan._

_Chanyeol sedang merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 8 di Panti Asuhan milik orang tua sahabatnya. Baru tahun ini Chanyeol melihat gadis kecil itu. "Dia siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun sahabatnya.._

_"Dia anak baru, anak teman eommaku… katanya hanya dititipkan, tapi sudah beberapa tahun tidak dijemput lagi... biasanya dia jarang berbicara.." Kata Sehun sambil mencomot kue Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat ada yang aneh dengan gadis kecil itu. Tatapan matanya selalu kosong mengarah ke pintu._

_._

_Setahun kemudian, Chanyeol kembali merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 9 di panti asuhan itu. Dan dia kaget begitu mobilnya memasuki halaman panti asuhan, di sebuah ayunan seorang gadis kecil duduk dengan tatapan kosong. 'itu kan anak yang tahun lalu meniup lilinku..' pikir Chanyeol._

_Setelah turun dari mobil, chanyeol tidak langsung mencari teman – temannya. Dia malah menghampiri anak perempuan yang bernama Yewon itu. Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan anak itu namun anak itu tak sedikitpun menanggapi kehadiran Chanyeol._

_"eomma… eomma…. Kapan datang?" Yewon berbicara dengan sendirinya._

_Chanyeol hanya terus memandang anak itu, banyak sekali pertanyaan dikepala chanyeol. Mengapa anak yang terlihat cantik, imut dan pintar itu kini menatap kosong pintu gerbang diatas ayunan. Airmatanya terus menetes. Chanyeol menarik saputangan dari saku celananya, dia menghapus air mata anak itu, namun tetap saja anaj itu tak menyadari keberadaan chanyeol._

_"Chanyeoliiee… sedang apa?" Leeteuk menghampiri putra kesayangannya yang kini duduk di bangku berhadapan dengan Yewon._

_"Appa… kenapa dengan anak ini? Kenapa dia terus menangis dan tak menyadari kita ada di sini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan keluguannya._

_"mmm… nampaknya teman kecilmu ini sedang sakit chaniiee.." kata Leeteuk lembut._

_"beginilah keadaanya hyung… aku yang tak mengerti masalah kejiwaan.. makanya memilih memanggilmu… dia anak sahabatnya Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun tiba – tiba datang menjelaskan._

_"Kenapa anak ini bisa di sini?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran._

_"Entahlah… Yesung dan Sungmin yang memiliki urusan itu, aku sedang mengambil studi specialistku di Jerman saat itu." Jawab Kyuhyun raut wajahnya juga membersitkan ketidak tahuan._

_"Appa… bisakah kau sembuhkan Yewoniie? Sehun bilang Yewonie pacarnya…" kata Chanyeol polos._

_Kyuhyun selaku ayah Sehun tidak kaget mendengarnya, karena hampir setiap hari Sehun pasti main di Panti asuhan ini dan hanya Yewon yang dia ajak bermain. Walaupun yewon hanya diam dan tetap menagis memanggil eommanya._

_"Jadi Channiee mau appa channiee menyembuhkan pacar Sehun?" tanya Leeteuk menggoda putranya yang polos._

_Leeteuk lalu menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol putranya. Setiap dua hari sekali Leeteuk ke panti asuhan itu dan melakukan terapi pada Yewon. Hingga tepat di bulan ke 5, yewon kini sudah bisa berkomunikasi._

_"Kau memang dokter yang hebat teuk oppa…" kata Sungmin ketika Yewon sudah tertidur._

_"Anii… aku berhasil melakukannya karena channiee yang selalu menanyakan keadaan Yewon.." jawab leeteuk sambil terkekeh mengingat putranya yang selalu bertanya._

_"Tampaknya Yesung benar – benar memilih untuk meninggalkan Yewon…" kata Sungmin serak._

_"bagaimana jika keluarga kami mengadopsi Yewon sebagai putrid kami, aku rasa Chanyeol akan menjaga Yewon dengan baik." Kata Leeteuk segera._

_._

_._

_Hari itu, sehari setelah Nyonya Park Henry berpura – pura menjadi eomma Yewon dan membawanya pulang, terjadi kecelakaan hebat yang membuat kepala Yewon terbentur. Henry selamat dari kecelakaan itu karena menggunakan sabuk pengamannya, namun sayang… Yewon yang berbadan kecil itu terlepas dari sabuk pengamannya dan tebentur keras di dasbor mobil yang terguling itu._

_"Baby… kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Leeteuk segera menghampiri Henry istrinya._

_"Sayang, maafkan aku, Yewon keadaanya sangat parah… kini Hanggeng ge sedang berusaha menanganinya… maafkan aku sayang.." kata Henry merasa sangat bersalah pada yewon._

_"eomma.. dimana Yewon?" Chanyeol kecil langsung berlari sambil menangis._

_"Yewon sedang dioprasi… Chanyeol sabar ya…" kata Henry memeluk putranya yang menangis tersedu – sedu menghawatirkan Yewon._

_3 hari kemudian…_

_"Yewon sadar…" kata Hanggeng melalui ponselnya pagi ini. Leeteuk, Henry, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera menghambur ke rumah sakit. Tetapi sesuatu yang tak diharapkan terjadi. Yewon mengalami hilang ingatan dan menurut prediksi Hangeng ini akan berlangsung permanen, karena memory yang selama ini direkam yewon adalah memory trauma dan kesedihan._

_Takdir mengajak Yewon untuk beranjak dari masalalunya dan memasuki dunia baruna. Dengan wajah innocentnya ia tersenyum kearah Leeteuk, Henry dan Chanyeol. Mulain hari ini, Yewon akan kembali memulai kehidupannya dari 0._

_"Kau sudah bangun sayang…?" tanya Henry dengan lembut dan mencium kening putrinya._

_"Nui Gongjunim… sudah bangun… appa kangen…" sambut Leeteuk memeluk putrid kecilnya itu._

_"Anyeong… oppa juga datang…" kata Chanyeol gugup._

_Sebelumnya, saat mereka semua tau bahwa yewon kehilangan ingatannya, maka saat itu Leeteuk menyarankan agar merahasiakan identitas Yewon. Anggap saja Yewon memang anak kandung Leeteuk dan Henry. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selaku wali sementara Yewon menyetujui ide Leeteuk. Dan mulai deti ini, gadis kecil itu bernama Park Baekhyun… sudah tidak ada Yewon lagi…_

_FLASH BACK END_

_._

_._

_._

"Tengang lah chanyeol… adikmu akan baik – baik saja…" kata Kris menepuk pundak sepupunya memberikan semangat.

"Permisi…" Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja berwajah manis dan bermata sipit datang.

"Nde… anda mencari siapa?" Sehun dengan sigap menerima tamu itu.

"Heokshi… kau adalah Sehuniie?" tanya Yeoja itu membuat keempat pangeran itu penasaran dan bingung.

"KIM YESUNG!" tiba – tiba eomma Sehun terbelalak melihat sahabatnya datang ke panti asuhan itu.

Wanita itu adalah wanita yang membuang putrinya 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Sungmin-ah… aku kemari ingin menjemput Yewonku,…" kata suara itu lirih..

**tobe continued**

**Authour Corner : Maaf kalau ceritanya agak garing,,, ini FF pertama yang author Park EunRi buat... mohon dukungannya ya... jangan lupa di review... Author akan selalu fast update dan menyelesaikan cerita. Gumawoo...**


	3. Chapter 3 There is something strange

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, **

**Rate : T.**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**WARNING! : tyPO EVERYWHERE... ;P**

**LOVE SUJU AND EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KIM YESUNG!" tiba – tiba eomma Sehun terbelalak melihat sahabatnya datang ke panti asuhan itu.

Wanita itu adalah wanita yang membuang putrinya 16 tahun yang lalu.

"Sungmin-ah… aku kemari ingin menjemput Yewonku,…" kata suara itu lirih..

Sungmin langsung meninggalkan Yesung dan masuk kedalam tanpa berkata apapun.

"Minnie… aku ingin menjemput Yewonku…" mendengar yeoja itu mengatakan kata "Yewonku" Chanyeol langsung panik dan ketakutan.

"ANDWE YEO!" Chanyeol tiba – tiba reflex dan berteriak. Yesung kaget melihat remaja tinggi dan tampan itu berteriak kearahnya. Yesung menyebarkan tatapan tak mengerti…

"A…andwe yeo…" kata Chanyeol lagi dengan tatapan mata panik.

"Yewonie… sudah tidak ada…" Kata Sehun membantu sahabatnya.

"Yewonie… sudah tak bersama kita lagi… dia sudah tidak ada, ajhumanie…" Kris menambahkan dengan nada tajam.

"Apa yang kalian katakana? Kemana Yewonniee..?" Tanya yesung kini air matanya menetes

Chanyeol melihat mata itu menangis, sungguh persis dengan mata adik kesayangannya saat menangis.

"Ahjumaa…. Siapakah Yewonnie yang ajhuma maksud?" Tanya Kai dengan nada ramah, menenangkan keadaan yang hampir kacau.

"Gadis kecil yang sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu aku titip di sini…" kata Yesung dengan suara parau.

"Miane, ajhumanie,.. tapi aku tak pernah melihat gadis kecil itu lagi… sejak lama sudah…" kata Sehun dengan raut wajah innocentnya.

Yesung yang tak percaya segera pergi dan memasuki mobilnya lalu meninggalkan panti asuhan itu.

"Jangan bilang dia ibu kandung baekhyunku…" kata chanyeol masih mematung memperhatikan mobil itu melaju meninggalkan panti asuhan.

"Perlukah kita melanjutkan penyelidikan kita tentang masa lalu Baekhyun saat masih menjadi Yewon?" tanya Kai perlahan.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang ajhuma itu mencari anaknya.." Kris bergumam sambil melihat sebuah buku identitas anak pantiasuhan.

"Kita harus mencari tahu.." Sehun melanjutkan.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan di koridor sekolahnya menuju kearah perpustakaan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang siswa dengan lutut berdarah dan terbaring kesakitan diujung bawah anak tangga koridor itu.

"Ya… gwenchana?" tanya Kai menghampiri siswa itu. Siswa perempuan itu membalikkan badannya dan berkata bahwa dia terjatuh dari tangga. "Lain kali kau harus hati – hati… eh, kau kan temannya Baekkie.." Kai kemudian menyadari bahwa siswa itu adalah Choi Kyungsoo.

"Ghamsahamida Kai sunbae…" kata Kyungsoo setelah Kai menggendongnya ke klinik sekolah mereka.

"Coba lihat lukamu…" kata Kai perlahan lalu membersihkan luka kyungsoo dengan kompres. Kyungsoo sedikit berjengit karena lukanya perih.

"Tahanlah sedikit… ini akan menyembuhkan lukamu…" kata Kai tanpa memandang kyungsoo yang kini memandang lekat – lekat kearahnya.

"Ayahku juga seorang dokter,… membantu menutup luka seperti ini aku sudah ahli.." kata Kai meyakinkan kyungsoo yang kini wajahnya memerah menahan sakit.

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja hingga Kai kembali bertanya "Perlukah aku memanggil baekki kemari?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun belum Kai menelpon baekhyun, anak itu kini berlari menghampiri sahabatnya. Baekhyun menangis melihat luka di lutut sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungie-ah.. kakimu terluka.." isak baekhyun dalam tangisnya.

'Dasar Baekki… selalu menangis melihat orang sedang sakit' pikir Kai

"Temanmu sakit?" kata Kris tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam ruang rawat klinik. "Ya uljima baekiie…" Kata Kris lagi.

"Bagaimana tidak menangis… ini pasti sakit sekali.." Baekhyun masih menangis, dan akhirnya kedua siswi tingkat satu itupun menangis bersama.

"sebentar lagi sekolah akan selesai… apa kamu dijemput?" tanya Kris pada kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan berkata… "Biasanya aku naik bus… appaku selalu sibuk" Kyungsoo merajuk sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kebetulan Kai dan aku bawa satu mobil, jadi kami akan mengantarmu pulang dulu,tenanglah ya…" kata Kris menepuk pundak kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kris oppa aku ikut ya mengantar mereka ya…" bujuk Baekhyun pada Kris oppanya.

"Yeol bisa marah jika kau tak pulang bersamanya atau Sehun… mana percaya dia kalau kau ikut" Kris menggerutu ketika baekhyun mengejarnya ke parkiran.

"OPPAA!" teriak baekhyun begitu melihat chanyeol mendekati mobilnya. "Aku ikut Kris dan Kai oppa ya mengantar Kyungiie" bujuk Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. Chanyeol lalu memandang sepupunya melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Jangan… tiang listrik itu belum pandai menyetir…" kata Chanyeol datar. "Oppa…" bujuk baekhyun dengan nada memelas.

"Oppa sibuk. Harus segera latihan… cepat masuk ke mobil…" perintah Chanyeol tanpa memandang adikknya.

"Kali ini saja… dia sahabatku oppa.. kakinya luka parah…" bujuk Baekhyun dengan wajah manis manjanya. Nampaknya rayuan itu berhasil untuk Chanyeol dan mempercayakan Adik kesayangannya dengan sahabat dan sepupunya itu.

.

.

.

"Kyungi…?" Kata seorang namja melotot setelah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Appa..." Kyungsoo kaget melihat appanya ada dirumah.

Kini kai tau mengapa mata Kyungsoo begitu bulat dan besar, itu semua diwariskan dari appanya. Siwon melihat kearah dua siswa laki - laki dan satu siswa perempuan yang mengantar anak tunggal kesayangannya lalu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Aku berkali - kali ke apartemen Kyungsoo, tapi baru kali ini aku bertemu Ahjusi..." Baekhyun memandang Siwon lekat - lekat.

"Aaaah... jadi kau Baekhyun yang sering Kyungi ceritakan itu..." Siwon tersenyum kehadapan sahabat putri kecilnya itu.

"Setiap aku ke sini Kyungii pasti sendiri, makanya aku sering mengajak dia ke rumahku... dia... sudah seperti saudara sendiri bagiku..." Baekhyun berkata dengan riangnya.

"Nde... Aku dan eommanya Kyungii memang sibuk di Kanada... tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali lagi di korea dan akan bekerja di Rumah Sakit LEESEONG" Siwon menimpali senyum riang Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa seperti ada yang aneh diantara Baekhyun dan Ayah Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua baru pertama bertemu, namun sudah seakrab itu. Cara mereka tersenyum dan tertawapun memiliki kemiripan. Kris dan Kai memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kalian... makan siang di sini saja dulu... aku sudah meminta pelayan menyiapkannya" Siwon tersenyum lalu memapah Kyungsoo ke meja makan dibantu Baekhyun.

Siang itu Siwon menghidangkan makanan khas Korea. Nasi biji kacang merah, Kimchi Jiggae, dan dak galbi. Semua mulai memakan makan siang masing - masing. Kai dan Kris nampak sangat menyukai dak galbi, masakan berbahan dasar ayam yang ditumis itu sangat lahap mereka santap. Kyungsoo juga demikian, dia makan sambil mencuri - curi pandang kearah Kai yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya. Namun di sisi lain meja makan itu, Siwon dan Baekhyun belum makan.

Mereka berdua masih sibuk memisahkan nasi mereka dan biji kacang merah yang dicampurkan ke dalam nasi tersebut. awalnya tak ada yang menyadari kegiatan mereka namun Kris tiba - tiba terceletuk.

"Kau tak memakan kacangmu lagi? Pemilih sekali... Kalau oppamu tau kau bisa dimarah karena memilih - milih makanan.." Kris dengan sigap membantu Baekhyun membuang beberapa kacang mereah di mangkuk baekhyun.

"Oh... Baekki juga tak suka makan kacangnya?" Siwon kaget melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sama seperti yang ia lakukan.

"Nde... bagiku, kacang merah yang dicampur dengan nasi akan terasa aneh... jadi daripada selera makanku hilang lebih baik aku pisahkan saja mereka... eomma dan oppaku sering marah karena itu..." Baekhyun terkekeh geli menjelaskan kebiasaanya.

"Wah... sama, aku juga merasa aneh jika memakan kacang merah bersama nasi... aku setuju dan sepakat dengan Baekkii..." Siwon mengacungkan dua jempolnya kepada baekki. Kris menatap seorang ajhusi itu dan Baekhyun bergantian. Begitu juga Kyungsoo yang menatap appanya dan Baekhyun dengan pandangan cemburu, Kai yang melihat tatapan cemburu Kyungsoo lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo kaget lalu menatap Kai.

"Kyungsoo cepat sembuh ya..." Kai mengatakan itu kemudian. Siwon melihat anaknya tunggalnya diperlakukan sedemikian hanya tersenyum dan menatap kembali mangkuknya. "Ya.. ajhusii... Kai oppa... adalah sahabat oppaku... dia namja yang baik dan pintar... jadi tenang saja... mereka sebenarnya saling naksir tapi tak ada yang mau mengaku... kekeke" Baekhyun berbisik pada Siwon yang ada disebelahnya dan mereka terkekeh bersama.

.

.

.

Kai menyetir mobil milik Kris dan menuju ke kediaman Keluarga Park untuk mengembalikan tuan putri kecil mereka yang kini tertidur pulas di jok belakang mobil. Kris melamun, memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung dan heran.

'Sesuatu yang tidak wajar, mana mungkin seorang ajhusi bisa dekat dengan teman anaknya secepat itu. Ajhusi itu dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak dan ayah ketimbang Kyungsoo.' Kris terus berbicara dalam kepalanya.

"Kau berpikir apa?" tanya Kai tanpa memandang Kris.

"annii..." Kris menjawab singkat.

"Aku juga merasakan kejanggalan itu Kris... aneh.." Kai bergumam pelan.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk disebuah sofa disamping tempat tidur Kyungsoo, ia menjaga putri kecilnya yang tertidur. Ia memandang sebuah akuarium kecil tapi pandangan itu kosong... pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu...

_FLASH BACK_

_"Siwon-aah…" Seorang gadis berlari dari jauh berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri pacarnya yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Namja imut itu tak bergeming karena ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan panggilan kekasihnya, telingaya disumbat oleh earphone dan sedang mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya._

_"Siwon-ah" kata gadis itu dengan nada kesal sambil menarik earphone sebelah kanan Siwon. Siwon yang kaget lalu membelalalkkan mata yang memang sudah bulat itu melihat yeojachingu kesayangannya kini cemberut._

_" yesungie.. miane, kau memanggilku?" tanya Siwon kikuk dan merasa bersalah pada Yesung._

_"Annii… aku meneriakkan namamu!" Kata Yesung sebal. Kini ia sepenuhnya kesal dan membuat Siwon bingung._

_"Mianee… aku sedang mendengarkan lagu ini… jangan maraaah…" kata Siwon menyesal telah membuat Yesungnya kesal._

_"Keunchana… ya Siwon-ah… bagaimana kalau kita ikut dengan Sungmin unnii dan Kyuhyun oppa liburan ke pulau Jeju?" Kata Yesung semangat mengajak kekasihnya ikut berlibur bersama sahabtnya._

_Siwon terdiam sejenak, "Kapan kita akan pergi ke Jeju?" tanya Siwon gugup._

_"Minggu depan, saat liburan musim panas dimulai… nde nde?" Yesung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon membuat Siwon hampir sempoyongan._

_"Ya… aku mau ikut kau ke pulau Jeju, tapi kau harus berjanji… nilai ujian akhirmu harus meningkat 30 persen… artinya kau harus mendapat nilai rata – rata diatas 85%... sanggup?" kata Siwon memberikan tantangan pada kekasih cantiknya itu._

_"Aaaah,… kau tau kan aku tak begitu pintar… mmmm… tapi baiklah pokoknya kau harus ikut.. aku akan berusaha" kata Yesung sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Siwon._

_Yesung melihat mobil yang menjemputnya sudah tiba, ia lalu mengisyaratkan Siwon bahwa dia pergi duluan. Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kekasihnya._

_._

_._

_._

_"YA! CHOI SIWON!" Bentak seorang yeoja dari balik selimutnya ketika Siwon memasuki rumahnya yang kumuh. Siwon yang tak berani hanya berdiam diri di ambang pintu yang memisahkan kamar atau bisa disebut ruangan semrawut yang sering ia gunakan untuk tidur bersama yeoja itu._

_"Apa kau begitu menyukai sekolah huh?" Kata Yeoja itu sambil menyulut rokok di bibirnya. Yeoja itu berbau alcohol, rambutnya acak – acakan, bekas make upnya berserakan di wajahnya membuat kerut di wajahnya sedikit terlihat. Yeoja itu sebenarnya tak terlihat jauh lebih tua, namut wajah lelahnya membuat wajahnya mengkorupsi usianya._

_"maafkan aku eomma…" kata Siwon sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut yeoja yang dia panggil eomma itu marah padanya. _

_"Ya! Apa gunanya sekolah? Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu…" kata Yeoja itu kembali menegak isi botol sojunya hingga habis tak tersisa. Siwon pun kehabisan kata – kata dan tak menjawab perkataan yeoja itu. "Ya… buatkan aku makanan.. aku lapar…" kata yeoja itu kemudian._

_._

_._

_._

_Siwon POV_

_Dilingkunganku, aku selalu dipanggil anak pelacur. Saat aku kecil aku tak pernah keberatan dengan panggilan itu, namun sejak aku tau apa arti dari panggilan itu, aku mulai tak menyukainya. Tapi, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku tak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Hanya perempuan yang dari kecil aku panggil eomma ini._

_Ya dia memang eommaku, namun aku hanya memanggilnya eomma jika di rumah saja. Jika diluar aku harus memanggilnya noona. Aku tak mengerti mengapa hidupku semenyedihkan ini, sejak kecil aku tumbuh tanpa appa. Eomma melahirkanku ketika dia berusia 16 tahun, dan dia berjuang sendirian membesarkanku. Aku tak pernah bertanya siapa appaku, sampai detik ini pun aku tak ingin mengetahui lelaki yang tega membuat eommaku seperti ini._

_Walaupun eommaku adalah seorang pelacur, namun aku tak mau terpuruk juga dan menjadi sampah seperti yang orang – orang katakan. Aku belajar dan berusaha hingga mendapatkan berbagai macam beasiswa. Kini aku tengah menyelesaikan tahun terakhirku di bangku SMA, aku adalah siswa terbaik di sekolahku. Aku memiliki dunia berbeda antara duniaku di rumah dan di sekolah. Di sekolah tak ada seorangpun yang peduli siapa aku. Jadi aku sedikit tak terganggu dengan statusku sebagai "anak pelacur". Namun tetap saja tak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena aku adalah anak yang miskin, dan tak mampu mengikuti pergaulan mereka._

_Aku harus bekerja sehabis pulang sekolah. Aku bekerja hingga larut malam. Aku bekerja sebagai pramuniaga sebuah super market milik satu – satunya teman yang aku miliki di sekolah. Dia bukan hanya teman. Dia juga adalah yeoja chinguku. Dialah seorang murid yang pindah tahun lalu, Kim Yesung. Dia mengetahui semua tentangku, namun dia tak peduli, dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku, dan akupun demikian… aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mendapatkan banyak bantuan darinya, kami saling berbagi. Dia bukanlah anak yang pintar, dia sering aku ajari tentang mata pelajaran yang sulit ia kuasai. Kami berdua sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di perpustakaan sekolah dan perpustakaan kota seoul._

_Yang mengejutkan dari hubungan ini adalah, orang tua Kim Yesung merestui hubungan kami berdua. Awalnya mereka memang tak setuju karena latar belakang keluargaku, namun semenjak Yesung berhasil meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya bahwa dengan berpacaran denganku maka dia akan memperbaiki nilainya. Dan ia membuktikannya._

_Hari ini eommaku kembali mempermasalahkan kecintaanku pada bangku sekolah. Kami berdua sering berselisih paham. Sungguh sulit memiliki seorang eomma yang berjarak usia hanya 16 tahun. Kadang aku merasa lebih dewasa dibandingkan eomma. Aku memasak makanan untuk kami berdua makan siang ini sebelum aku menuju ke super market milik Yesung untuk kerja part time. Eommaku terus mengoceh dan mengoceh bahwa hidup ini terlalu berat untuknya. Memiliki anak yang gila sekolah sepertiku juga sangat mengganggu. Dia selalu bilang bahwa dia sangat membenciku. Tapi… aku mencintaimu eomma._

_Siwon Pov End._

_"Wooonniiiee-aah…." _

_Siwon yang mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal itu berlari mendekat kearahnya. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya dan menebar senyum manisnya kearah kekasih tersayangnya._

_"Lihat… nilaiku… lihat lihat… nilai rata – rataku 90! Siwon-aaah… aku tak menyangka aku sepintar ini…"_

_Yesung berjingkrak dihadapan Siwon dengan riang gembira, Siwon hanya menatap kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dimatanya Yesung seperti malaikat yang sangat cantik._

_"Siwon-ah…. Nampaknya keputusanku untuk pindah sekolah memang tepat. Bertemu denganmu membuatku benar – benar menjadi anak yang baik…" Kata Yesung dengan nada riangnya. _

_Siwon yang pendiam tak sedikitpun berkata apa – apa, dia hanya terus tersenyum dan merasakan kebahagiaan dihatinya._

_"Kau. Sudah janji kan ikut ke pulau Jeju bersama denganku? Liburan dengan sahabatku… kau harus mengenalnya… walaupun beda sekolah… kau harus kenal…" kata Yesung antusias. Siwon hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum hangatnya. Melihat itu Yesung kembali berteriak kegirangan._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari itu Siwon dan Yesung berangkat berdua ke pulau Jeju. Yesung tidak bisa naik mobil jauh – jauh, maka dari itu dia yang mentraktir tiket pesawat untuk Siwon. Siwon merasa tidak enak, namun ia juga lebih tak enak menolak karena orang tua Yesung memaksa Siwon untuk menerimanya. _

_Dua jam kemudian mereka tiba di pulau Jeju. Mereka langsung menuju ke villa yang ditunjukkan Sungmin kemarin. Mereka menunggu hinga larut malam, hingga telpon di villa berdering._

_"Yeobuseo…"_

_"Yesunggiiee…. Maafkan aku tak bisa datang ke Jeju… Kyuhyun… kecelakaan…"_

_Sahabatnya menelpon dengan suara tangisnya. Yesung ikut mencemaskan keadaan Kyuhyun hanya saja ini sudah sangat larut malam. Tak ada lagi penerbangan kecuali besok pagi. Mereka tak bisa kembali ke seoul. Siwon yang melihat Yesung menangis akhirnya memeluk erat kekasihnya. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berpelukan._

_Petir tiba – tiba menggelegar, hujuanpun turun dengan derasnya. Yesung yang takut tidur di kamarnya langsung mencari Siwon yang tidur di kamar sebelahnya. Yesung menggigil ketakutan, Siwon tak tau harus berbuat apa hingga Yesung akhirnya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat._

_Akhirnya malam itu mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bersama, karena Yesung sangat takut ditinggal oleh Siwon. Bahkan ia tak memperbolahkan Siwon tidur di sofa yang berjarak 3 meter dari tempat tidur. _

_Siwon mengecup kening Yesung. Yesung terus memeluk Siwon erat. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Siwon malam itu. Pelukan Yesung membuatnya tidak nyaman, membuatnya menginginkan sesuatu yang tak harusnya terjadi. Namun saat Siwon menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap Yesung. Kemudian… chup…_

_Yesung mencium bibir Siwon. Badan Siwon terasa begitu panas. Dan malam itu, takdir berkehendak mereka melakukan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya mereka lakukan. Dan mereka melakukannya berulang kali._

_FLASH BACK END_

_._

_._

_._

_"Eomma..._" Baekhyun merengek manja pada Henry yang tengah asik merangkai bunga bersamanya.

"Nde... nui gongjuniiim..." Henry memang selalu memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan Gongjunim, dia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, ia beruntung telah mengadopsi gadis itu dulu, karena setelah melahirkan Chanyeol kandungannya bermasalah dan tak bisa lagi memiliki seorang bayi. tapi takdir berkata lain, takdir mengirimkan Baekhyun pada keluarganya.

"Eomma, aku sering merasa bahwa Chanyeol oppa sangat tampan, eomma tau kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap eommanya antusias. Henry hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng

"Chanyeol oppa... benar - benar mirip eomma dan appa... mata oppa, mirip mata eomma, bibir oppa, mirip bibir appa, oppa juga tinggi, tapiii... aku bingung... kenapa aku sama sekali tak mirip seperti eomma, appa dan chanyeol oppa? Aku takut... aku bukan anak eomma dan appa... karena akhir - akhir ini aku sering bermimpi... aku seperti ada di panti asuhan..."

Kata - kata Baekhyun barusan seperti petir yang menggelegar dijantung Henry. Henry tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. wajahnya memerah dan tangannya gemetaran. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan itu ikut bergetar

- TBC -

**author corner**

**Maaf ya kalo di chapter - chapter sebelumnya banyak typo yang bikin ceritanya jadi aneh dan gak nyambung... tapi sekali lagi makaasi banyak buat "enchris.727" yang udah ngereview FF author. Buat yang lain author minta masukannya lagi ya... jangan lupa di review... ghamsahamnidaa...**


	4. Chapter 4 : She is a Noodle gongju

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Chapter 4 : She is a Noodle Gongju**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, **

**Rate : T.**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**WARNING! : tyPO EVERYWHERE... ;P**

**LOVE SUJU AND EXO**

**Balas Review:**

**dewicloudsddangko :****maaf kemarin itu ENDnya Typo banget...**

**maklum Author baru..  
sekarang udah author lanjutin ne... **

**dewicloudsddangko : Karena di sini ceritanya pairnya Kris kembar sama Luhan...**

**jadinya author milih xiumin-shi...**

**enchris.727: thanks reviewnya ... udah tak bales lewat PM ya tadi hehehe**

**:)**

**Keep Reviewing...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol oppa... benar - benar mirip eomma dan appa... mata oppa, mirip mata eomma, bibir oppa, mirip bibir appa, oppa juga tinggi, tapiii... aku bingung... kenapa aku sama sekali tak mirip seperti eomma, appa dan chanyeol oppa? Aku takut... aku bukan anak eomma dan appa... karena akhir - akhir ini aku sering bermimpi... aku seperti ada di panti asuhan..."

Kata - kata Baekhyun barusan seperti petir yang menggelegar dijantung Henry. Henry tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan. wajahnya memerah dan tangannya gemetaran. Chanyeol yang tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan itu ikut bergetar

.

.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke halaman belakang. Baekhyun masih bingung apa yang oppanya lakukan.

"PARK BAEKHYUN! Kau bicara apa?" Chanyeol berteriak namun masih menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"Oppa…" Baekhyun bersuara penuh ketakutan

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaanya

"Aku hanya bilang kalau oppa mirip eomma dan appa… itu saja…" cicit Baekhyun ketakutan

"Bukan itu… kau tadi bilang kau sedang bermimpi… mimpi apa?" Chanyeol memaksa

"aaaa…. Aku hanya bermimpi… aku duduk di sebuah ayunan… disana banyak anak – anak… tapi aku hanya diam… seperti aku menunggu sesuatu… tapi anehnya aku merasakan sesak di dadaku, dan aku ingin menangis… lalu pagi harinya aku bangun dan mataku basah…"

Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya dan kembali menatap oppanya yang masih menggengam erat tangannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi… itu hanya mimpi… lupakan!" Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan baekhyun lalu mendekap Baekhyun di pelukannya

"Oppa kenapa sih?" Baekhyun berkata dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Oppa… kau menangis…?" Baekhyun merasakan isakan dari oppanya, ia dapat merasakan jantung oppanya berdegup kencang

"Kau adikku… kau anaknya appa dan eomma… arraci?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara parau

"Nde oppa…" Baekhyun lalu balas memeluk oppanya erat – erat.

"EHEM…. Aku mengganggu?" Tiba – tiba Sehun menyela pelukan mereka.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari Baekhyun lalu melihat sahabatnya. Namja tampan itu berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dan halaman belakang rumah keluarga Park. Kedua tangan Sehun diselipkan kedalam saku celana pendeknya. Namja itu menatap apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang super tajam.

.

"Oppa… oppaaa…" Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Sehun dan Chanyeol nampak akan pergi ke suatu tempat karena mereka sedang mengemas beberapa barang kedalam ransel mereka.

"Mau kemana oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya lagi

"Ke perpustakaan Seoul? Wae?" jawab Chanyeol tanpa memberpahatikan adiknya yang mengerutkan dahi dan mengkrucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Kenapa hari sabtu oppa malah ke sana?" Baekhyun duduk di kursi belajar Chanyeol, tepat disebelah Chanyeol yang sedang berkemas.

"Yaaa… oppa ini sudah siswa tingkat akhir, sebentar lagi oppa harus ikut ujian SAT…" Chanyeol masih tetap sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tasnya tanpa melihat adiknya

"Oppa… mau jadi dokter seperti appa?" Baekhyun penasaran dengan cita – cita kakaknya

"Anii… oppa mau mengambil jurusan musik di Seoul National University" Chanyeol lalu mengacak poni lurus Baekhyun

"Oppa….aku ikut ke perpustakaan seoul ya…" Pinta baekhyun tiba - tiba

"Tumben… biasanya kau tak mau ikut kalau ke perpustakaan?" Chanyeol lalu memandang aneh adiknya

"aku ikut ya…" Rengek baekhyun kini memegang sebelah lengan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya

"Andue…" Chanyeol memalingkat badannya, namun Baekhyun tak mau melepas genggaman tangannya di lengan Chanyeol dan mengikuti chanyeol yang mondar – mandir dikamarnya.

"oppaaa… oppaaa…. Ya .. ya … ya…" rengek chanyeol lagi dengan nada manja

"No… no… no…" Chanyeol menirukan nada bicara baekhyun barusan

"aaaaaaaa…..oppaaaaaaaa" baekhyun merengek lagi.

Kegiatan itu diawasi oleh sorot mata tajam Cho Sehun sang Evil sight Prince dari atas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Hatinya memanas melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang begitu dekat.

_Sehun POV_

_Choi Yewon. Perempuan pertama yang membuat hatiku tergerak, membuat hatiku ingin menyayangi. Aku ingin sekali mendampinginya. Menjadi penjaganya yang selalu ada disampingnya. Namun… jika boleh aku kembalikan waktu, aku akan kembali ke 10 tahun yang lalu, ketika orang tua Chanyeol ingin mengadopsi Yewon… Yewonku… harusnya aku mencegah mereka dan mengatakan semua apa yang aku rasakan._

_Dan di detik ini… semua itu hanya angan – angan… kini aku mulai membenci kata "seandainya"._

_Seandainya aku melarang orang tua Chanyeol mengadopsi Yewon._

_Seandainya aku adalah Chanyeol._

_Seandainya aku bisa menjaga Yewon seperti Chanyeol menjaganya._

_Seandainya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Yewon._

_Seandainya Yewon tetaplah Yewon bukan Baekhyun._

_Seandainya ,,,, aku benci seandainya…_

_Diantara semuanya, akulah yang paling pendiam. Aku hanya mampu diam ketika Yewonku begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol. Aku hanya diam ketika Yewon mulai tumbuh sebagai Baekhyun. Aku hanya bisa diam ketika cintaku pada Yewon harus terus sembunyi karena kini Yewon adalah Baekhyun. Aku merasa sangat bodoh._

_Seperti hari inipun… aku hanya bisa diam menonton dan terus menonton hal yang aku tak suka. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, Baekhyun selalu mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun merengek dan meminta Chanyeol, Baekhyun tertawa dan menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun… masihkah kau adalah Yewonku? Tidakkah kau merasakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahkan ketika kau berubah menjadi seorang Baekhyun aku tetap mencintaimu. Sayangnya, cintaku hanya dianggap sebagai cinta seorang anak – anak biasa. Mereka kira cintaku padamu sudah pudar… tidak… aku masih mencintaimu. Park Baekhyun ataupun Choi Yewon… aku mencintaimu. _

_Ku mohon lihatlah aku…_

_Sehun POV END._

"Sehun oppa…" Baekhyun mengibas – kibaskan tangan kanannya melihat sehun yang sedang bengong.

"Oh… Baekkiee ya…" Sehun tergagap melihat Baekhyun sangat dekat dihadapannya.

"Oppa sudah menunggu… ayo keperpustakaan" Baekhyun lalu menyeret Sehun menuju ke halaman depan dan berangkat ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Yesung sedang berjalan menyusuri rak bernomor 102. Yesung mengenang hal – hal kecil yang dia lakukan bersama Siwon dulu. Hal – hal manis dan menyenangkan. Yesung lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah bangku panjang. "Tak ada yang berubah…" Yesung bergumam sendirian. Ia lalu duduk disalah satu bangku kosong yang dulu sering ia duduki bersama Siwon.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Uaaah… kau serius sekali… sesulit itu kah menembus ujian SAT?" tanya Yesung ke manja di hadapanya saat mereka sedang duduk di bangku panjang itu_

_"Nde… aku ingin menjadi dokter… maka dari itu aku harus belajar lebih keras untuk bisa mewujudkannya, dan agar aku juga mendapatkan beasiswa…" Siwon menejelaskan kepada Yesung tanpa melepas pandangannya dari sebuah buku yang ia baca dan menulis beberapa hal penting dari buku itu di buku catatannya._

_"mmm… memiliki seorang suami berprofesi sebagai dokter… hahaha… aku tak bisa membayangkannya… itu sangat menyeeenangkaaan…" Yesung mengahayal sambil memejamkan matanya._

_"Doakan aku ya sayang,,," Kata Siwon lembut sambil mengusap poni Yesung. Dan Yesung kemudian mengangguk senang._

_"Ueeek…" tiba – tiba Yesung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan perutnya, seingatnya dia tak melupakan sarapan dan sudah meminum obat maag. Tapi mengapa tetap saja masih mual._

_"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Siwon cemas._

_"Asam lambungku kumat… padahal sudah sarapan… rasanya mual tapi tidak ingin muntah.." jawab Yesung kini memegang erat perutnya._

_Siwon memandang kekaishnya tanpa henti. Hingga kemudian Yesung berkata lagi "Bagaimana kalau kita makan mie dingin… nee?" bujuk Yesung dengan tampang aegyonya._

_"Yesung-ah… sadarkah akhir – akhir ini kau hanya memakan mie dingin dan mie hitam saja… itu tidak baik untuk pencernaanmu…" kata Siwon khawatir._

_"aku mau mie dingin…." Rengek Yesung._

_"Sungiie-aah… kau sudah menjadi gendut gara – gara mie… " Siwon memohon dengan wajahnya yang pucat.._

_"AKU MAU MIE DINGIN!" Tanpa sadar Yesung berteriak hingga membuat mereka diusir dari perpusatakaan._

_FLASH BACK END_

.

"AKU MAU MIE DINGIN!"

Lamunan Yesung buyar mendengar teriakan yang sama seprti yang pernah ia teriakkan pada Siwon di tempat ini.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun berteriak pada oppa kesayangannya yang menentang keinginannya memakan makanan favoritnya lagi.

"Oppa belum selesai mencari buku Baekkiie-aaah…" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oppa.. tapi aku lapar…." Baekhyun mendengus gusar.

"Baekhyun-ah… nanti setelah dari sini, oppa akan mengantarmu makan ya…" Kata Sehun membujuk gadis manja itu.

Yesung dapat mengenali Sehun, anak sahabatnya. Dan pemuda tampan dan tinggi di sebelahnya adalah teman Sehun, pemuda itu ada saat terakhir dia mengunjungi Panti Asuhan Sungmin. 'Tapi… siapakah gadis kecil yang sedang merengek itu?' Yesung berkata dalam kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja" Baekhyun berpaling lalu pergi menuju cafeteria perpustakaan Seoul.

Entah mengapa hati Yesung ingin mengikuti gadis yang sedang ngambek itu. Dia melihat gadis itu berjalan agak melompat, persis seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dulu… mirip Choi Siwon. Gadis itu memesan semangkuk mie dingin dan duduk di meja dekat jendela.

"Oppa jelek! Sehun oppa juga jelek… sudah 5 jam kita di sini… aku kan lapar" Baekhyun menggerutu sendiri.

"Chogieo.. agashi… tadi memesan mie dingin kan?" Yesung mendekat kearah Baekhyun sambil membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk mie dingin.

"Oh,… Nde…" Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Boleh ajhuma duduk di sni?" tanya Yesung perlahan.

"Tentu saja… aku tidak suka makan sedirian…" Baekhyun mempersilahkan Yesung duduk dihadapannya.

"Namamu siapa?" Yesung bertanya. Hatinya sudah siap melompat dan telinganya berharap mendengar nama Yewon.

"Aku…. Namaku Baekhyun… Park Baekhyun… phanggapsemnida ajhumanie.." kata Baekhyun tersenyum lagi pada Yesung.

Yesung terus menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap mie dinginnya.

'gadis itu menyisihkan acar bawangnya'

'gadis itu menambahkan banyak sekali kecap'

'gadis itu tetap meniup mienya walaupun mienya sudah dingin'

'gadis itu tidak memotong mienya, namun terus menyeruput hingga mie yang panjang itu masuk ke mulutnya'

'cara gadis ini makan…. Mirip dengan caraku makan…"

Yesung terus bergumam dalam hati, terus memperhatikan gadis bernama Park Baekhyun itu. Hatinya bergetar tak karuan hingga sebuah suara menghampirinya.

"BAEKII-ah.." Chanyeol berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol melihat adikknya sedang memkan mie dingin dengan seorang wanita yang dari punggungnya saja terlihat lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

'anak ini memang cepat akrab dengan ajhuma …' batin Chanyeol.

"Ya… noodle gongju…" Chanyeol mendekat dan membuat baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuknya.

"Oh oppa…. Kenalkan ini Yesung Ajhuma… dia menemaniku makan mie.." Baekhyun berkata dengan riang,

Yesung membalikan badannya dan Jantung Chanyeol hampir copot setelah melihat wajah ajhuma itu…

Kepalanya seperti tersambar petir dan ingin ikut meledak…

"PARK BAEKHYUN!..." Chanyeol berteriak tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari senyum Yesung yang begitu mirip senyuman adikknya.

- TBC -

**author corner**

**Gumawoo udah mau ngikutin sampe sini... walaupun kebanyakan Silent reader... author park eun ri tetep ngucapin makasi... tapi alangkah baiknya kalau mau ngereview ya... gumawoo...**

**Buat yang udah ngereview dan follow, sungguh amat terimakasih ya udah bikin author berjingkrakan sangking senengnya...  
hehehe... **


	5. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Chapter 5 : Sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu  
**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, **

**Rate : T.**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**WARNING! : tyPO EVERYWHERE... ;P**

**LOVE SUJU AND EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Sehun merapikan semua buku – buku yang sudah selesai mereka baca. Sehun memasukkan beberapa kertas catatannya kedalam sebuah map.

"Sehun-ah… kau ke mobil duluan ya… aku mau jemput Baekhyun dulu di cafeteria" Chanyeol berkata tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang menatapnya tajam. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, maka dari itu Chanyeol langsung mendongak dan memandang Sehun. Tatapan merka bertemu.

"We?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung menatap Sehun yang masih menatapnya, matanya yang setajam pisau.

"Aku harap kau masih ingat.." Sehun memulai pembicaraan dengan nada serius mengancam

"Ingat? Ingat apa?" Chanyeol yang memang tidak mengerti apa – apa

"Baekhyun,…." Sehun masih menatap dingin sahabatnya

"Baekie? Kenapa? Adikku kenapa?" Chanyeol makin tidak mengerti

"Yewon… adalah Baekhyun… aku tau semuanya tak menginginkan Baekhyun kembali menjadi Yewon… tapi bagiku,… Baekhyun dan Yewon tetaplah orang yang sama…" Sehun berkata semakin dingin

"Tidak… Baekhyun bukan Yewon…" Chanyeol membantah kata – kata Sehun

"BAGIKU… BAEKHYUN TETAPLAH YEWON…. SESEORANG YANG AKU CINTAI!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan suaranya lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang melongo.

Dia tentu ingat jika Sehun mencintai Yewon sejak dia berusia 9 tahun. Chanyeol tentu tau bagaimana sehun memperlakukan Baekhyun adiknya selama ini. Namun yang Chanyeol bingung Sehun masih belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Sehun masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh cafeteria, matanya tertuju pada sang adik yang menikmati mienya,

'dia memang selalu kalap jika berhadapan dengan mie' batin Chanyeol lagi.

"BAEKII-ah.." Chanyeol berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya. Chanyeol melihat adikknya sedang memkan mie dingin dengan seorang wanita yang dari punggungnya saja terlihat lebih tua dari Baekhyun.

'anak ini memang cepat akrab dengan ajhuma …' batin Chanyeol.

"Ya… noodle gongju…" Chanyeol mendekat dan membuat baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari mangkuknya.

"Oh oppa…. Kenalkan ini Yesung Ajhuma… dia menemaniku makan mie.." Baekhyun berkata dengan riang,

Yesung membalikan badannya dan Jantung Chanyeol hampir copot setelah melihat wajah ajhuma itu…

Kepalanya seperti tersambar petir dan ingin ikut meledak…

"PARK BAEKHYUN!..." Chanyeol berteriak tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari senyum Yesung yang begitu mirip senyuman adikknya.

"YA… Baek… Baekhyun-ah… ikut oppa sekarang juga…" Chanyeol memegang dan menarik tangan Baekhyun, namun tangan baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa bergetarnya tangan oppanya.

"oh… hagsaeng… kita bertemu di Panti Asuhan kan waktu ini?" Yesung tersenyum pada chanyeol yang masih menatapnya ketakutan.

"Oppa pernah ketemu Yesung Ajhuma? Waaah… sempit sekali dunia ini, ajhuma ini yang mentraktirku mie" Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum manjanya.

"Nde… ajhuma… terima kasih telah mentraktir adikku…" Chanyeol masih bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, dia ingin begitu saja berlari tapi dai tak ingin Baekhyun curiga terhadapnya.

Yesung tersenyum singkat dan nampak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu berkata bahwa eommanya meminta dia dan Baekhyun segera pulang. Mereka berdua lalu permisi dan berpamitan.

"Sehun oppa…" Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang rupanya menyusul ke cafeteria.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun lalu melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah serta berkeringat dingin.

"Sehun-ah… kau juga di sini?" Yesung menyapa Sehun dan sontak membuat Sehun melotot.

"Sehun oppa juga kenal Ajhuma ini?" Baekhyun penasaran

"Nde… Geu Ajhuma… temannya Sungmin eomma, baekkie-ah" Sehun berkata agak tergagap.

.

.

.

-Skip Time-

Hari ini sudah hari minggu, matahari belum muncul, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan Chanyeol masih belum bisa tidur. Keringatnya bercucuran sangat deras. Dia lalu melihat kesisi kanannya, malam itu Baekhyun tidur di kamar Chanyeol karena dia mimpi buruk tentang sebuah kecelakaan, 'ya... kecelakaan itu pasti kecelakaan saat bersama eomma' pikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memiringkan badannya hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Baekhyun masih tertidur pulas, suhu kamar sudah hangat namun dia tetap mengenakan selimutnya. Chanyeol sebenarnya tak suka kamar yang panas, tapi disaat begini ia tak mungkin melepaskan bajunya. Dan ia pun bertahan dalam piama berkeringatnya. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap - usap kepala baekhyun.

_CHANYEOL POV_

_Gadis ini bahkan tetap imut bahkan saat tertidur. Matanya yang sipit ini ketika terpejam membuat dia terlihat begitu damai, bahkan dalam tidurnya dia masih tersenyum. Gadis ini begitu cantik... namun... aku sedikit menyesal karena dia adalah adikku..._

_Walaupun dia bukan sepenuhnya adikku, tapi... semua kenyataan ini menuntutku untuk hidup sebagai kakaknya. iya... hanya kakaknya._

_Jika aku ingat ingat kembali, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dia... dia memang tak seceria ini, ketika dia menjadi Yewon, dia tak pernah sekalipun tersenyum. Jika aku ingat bagaimana aku bertemu dengannya... aku berharap ada jalan lain untuk menolongnya selain menjadikannya adikku..._

**_FLASH BACK IN CHANYEOL POV_**

**_"Ya... Sehunnie... mana yejachingumu?" aku bertanya sehari sebelum pesta ulang tahunku yang 9._**

**_"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya kok..." Sehun menggulingkan badannya diatas tempat tidurku. Aku hanya mengerutkan wajahku tanda tidak mengerti._**

**_"Kau ingat, seorang anak yang meniup lilin ulang tahunmu tahun lalu? itulah yeojachinguku..." Sehun berkata lagi dengan penuh bangga._**

**_"Choi Yewon itu?" aku sangat kaget, ternyata Sehun benar - benar menyukai gadis dari panti asuhan itu._**

**_Keesokan harinya, aku merayakan ulang tahunku merayakanya bersama teman - teman dan anak - anakn di panti asuhan ini adalah kegiatan rutin yang aku lakukan setiap tahun. Eommaku sangat suka anak - anak, makanya dia rajin datang ke panti asuhan ini._**

**_Aku melihat Sehun menyisiri Yewon yang duduk disebuah ayunan, tatapan matanya hanya kosong, tak peduli dengan yang Sehun lakukan. Sehun yang melihatku datang lalu menghampiriku._**

**_"Yewon... kata appaku dia sedang sakit... aku tak tau dia sakit apa, tapi appa bilang hanya appamu lah yang bisa menyembuhkannya.. Jaebal... tolong dia sembuhkan dia..." Sehun menangis dihadapanku_**

**_"Ya... Cho Sehun... jangan menangis... aku akan meminta appaku untuk menyembuhkannya.. aku berjanji sehun-ah.." Aku lalu memeluk Sehun yang menangis semakin kencang._**

**_Hari itu juga aku membujuk appa, appa menyetujuinya dan mulai rajin mengunjungi Yewon... hingga beberapa bulan kemudian Yewon bisa berbicara lagi... Aku juga sering ikut appaku menjenguk Yewon. Aku, sehun dan Yewon sering bermain bersama... Sehun nampak sangat bahagia melihat Yewon sudah mulai tertawa, walaupun masih selalu mencari - cari eommanya._**

**_Aku sering merasa bahwa Yewon adalah anak yang spesial, aku menyukainya, aku pun ingin menjaganya... namun aku tak berani mendekatinya karena Sehun sudah mengatakan bahwa Yewon adalah pacarnya. Aku tak mau merebut pacar Sehun... dia sahabtku._**

**_Suatu hari Aku kaget saat appa dan eomma memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Yewon... Dan aku sangat takut ketika eomma dan Yewon kecelakaan, tapi ada satu yang membuatku lebih tenang... Karena kecelakaan itu... Yewon lahir kembali menjadi Baekhyun... ya... Baekhyunku..._**

**_"Chanyeolliiee..." Sehun menghampiriku ketika aku menjaga Baekhyun yang baru saja tertidur._**

**_"Wae Sehun-ah?" Aku berbisik dan menghampiri Sehun._**

**_"Apakah Yewon baik - baik saja?" Sehun bertanya dengan air mata yang terus menetes_**

**_"Sehun-ah... jangan panggil dia Yewon... sekarang namanya Baekhyun... Park Baekhyun, sekarang dia adikku..." jawabku masih berbisik_**

**_"Ah... meolla... aku tak peduli dia sekarang siapa... tapi aku mohon padamu, karena sekarang kau adalah kakaknya... jagalah dia baik - baik... aku mohon buatlah dia selalu tersenyum... aku janji aku akan menghormatimu seperti kakakku juga... nde... jaebal.." rengek Sehun mengguncak lenganku._**

**_"Mengapa kau seperti ini Sehun-ah...?" aku bingung_**

**_"Dia... gadis itu adalah cinta pertamaku... aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menikahinya jika aku sudah dewasa nanti... namun sekarang dia menjadi adikmu, tak mungkin lagi dia tinggal di panti asuhan... aku tidak akan bisa berada di dekatnya... jadi kau, kau kan sahabatku... janji padaku... kau akan menjaganya untukku..." Sehun menatapku dengan sinar mata memohon._**

**_"Nde..." Aku berkata sambil menganggukkan kepalaku tak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan selian itu._**

**_FLASH BACK IN CHANYEOL POV END_**

_Kini aku menyesali pernah berjanji seperti itu... seandainya aku tak pernah berjanji akan 'menjaga Baekhyun untuk Sehun', seandainya juga aku tak menajdi kakaknya, seandainya saja aku boleh mencintainya seperti yang aku inginkan, seandainya bisa aku katakan bahwa dia bukan adik kandungku jadi aku boleh menyukainya... seandainya saja bisa..._

_Aku terus memandangi wajah yang tertidur dihadapanku ini... ini bukan kali pertama aku tidur bersama adikku... tapi detik ini aku merasakan ada dorongan aneh yang membuatku ingin melakukan hal yang lebih selain hanya berbaring disampingnya... aku ingin memeluknya._

_'seorang kakak sangat wajar bila memeluk adiknya... ya... itu tidak papa... dia kan adikku...' batinku dalam hati._

_Aku lalu mendekatkan tubuhku pada Baekhyun, mengangkat kepalanya ke pangkal lenganku... dan kini aku memeluknya... baru saja aku merasa sangat kepanasan, tapi sekarang sekujur tubuhku mendadak beku...jantungku berdebar kencang sekali..._

_sesekali aku melihat kearah Baekhyun, takut ia terbangun karena ulahku... namun dia masih tetap terlelap... Kini aku memandangi wajah baekhyun yang ada dalam pelukanku... wajahnya begitu lembut dan tenang... aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya... aku ingin melakukannya... sangat ingin melakukannya... sekali saja... ijinkan aku melakukannya._

_Chup~_

_Aku mencium bibir mungil kemerahan itu._

_CHANYEOL POV END_

_._

_._

_._

_BAEKHYUN POV_

_Aku merasakan sudah bangun dari tidurku... namun mata ini sungguh tak mau terbuka... tunggu... ada yang aneh... badanku merasakan hangat,... lebih hangat dari biasanya... aku membuka paksa mataku dan dadaku mulai berdegup kencang. Mataku mulai mengabsen setiap bagian wajah seseorang yang sedang memelukku... ya... dia oppa... Chanyeol oppaku... memelukku dengan erat... sesuatu di dalam dadaku serasa ingin melompat... tapi sungguh karena aku sangat menyukainya..._

_Aku sering merasa berdosa karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh setiap aku dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa... aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya seorang adik rasakan pada kakaknya... ya... aku rasa aku mencintai Chanyeol oppa... _

_Aku mulai menyadari ini ketika aku kelas 1 SMP... aku mulai menyukai seseorang... tapi kenapa yang aku suka itu adalah kakakku sendiri?_

_Aku menyukai oppa saat dia bangun tidur, saat dia belajar, saat dia bermain musik, saat dia bermain basket dengan Kris oppa, saat dia makan, bahkan aku menyukainya saat dia mengerjaiku, berteriak padaku, menyeret tanganku, dan memarahiku._

_Aku sering membohongi diriku sendiri bahkan menganggap perasaan ini tak ada... namun semakin aku berbohong, semakin aku menginginkan Chanyeol oppa untukku..._

_Jika terus begini aku akan berdosa... mana boleh seseorang dengan hubungan kakak dan adik saling mencintai... walaupun aku mencintai oppa, aku tau aku tak akan pernah bersamanya... _

_Jujur aku cemburu setiap kali yeoja - yeoja lain mengejar Chanyeol oppa... mereka bahkan menyuruhku untuk memberikan surat cinta, kado bahkan boneka untuk oppa... tapi setiap aku berikan itu pada oppa... oppa tak pernah membaca surat untuknya... tapi semua hadiah apapun bentuknya, oppa hanya memberikannya kepadaku... jika aku tak suka, dia akan membuangnya._

_Suatu hari aku pernah bertanya, kenapa Oppa tidak menerima atau menanggapi mereka... dan oppa hanya menjawab "Oppa sudah memiliki seorang yeoja manis, cantik, baik pintar dan lucu yang oppa cintai di dalam hati oppa..." dan ketika aku bertanya siapa yeoja itu... oppa hanya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Putri...  
_

_Kini... oppa dan aku tidur satu ranjang dan saling berpelukan... harusnya aku kaget... atau langsung melepasnya... namun aku malah merasakan suka... aku bahagia... dan kupandangi lekat - lekat wajah oppa yang sedang tertidur... matanya... hidungnya.. bibirnya... pipinya... rambutnya yang acak - acakan... Oppa memang sangat tampan... aku tak tau harus melakukan apa... _

_akhirnya aku hanya memeluk kembali Chanyeol oppa dan tertidur kembali..._

_BAEKHYUN POV END_

_._

_._

_._

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun belum bangun, dia tersenyum melihat adiknya yang masih pulas... padahal Baekhyun hanya pura - pura tidur.. Chanyeol lalu menciup kening Baekhyun dan berkata... "Good morning my princess..."

Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih pura - pura tertidur... Baekhyun membuka matanya setelah mendengar pintu kamar mandi di dalam kamar Chanyeol tertutup. "My Princess...?" gumam Baekhyun lalu tersenyum dan berguling diatas tempat tidur.

"Ya... kau masih belum bangun?!" bentak Chanyeol menendang bokong baekhyun

"Oppaa! Sakit..." Baekhyun refleks terbangun

"Mandi sana..." Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan melemparkan handuk basahnya ke arah baekhyun.

"Lain kali jangan tidur dikamarku! APAPUN ALASANNYA" Bentak Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendengus memelototi kakaknya dan bergumam dalam hati 'baru saja dia memelukku... mengecup keningku dan mengatakan good morning my princess... tapi apa ini?'

.

.

.

Di siang harinya, Henry belanja di sebuah Super Market bersama baekhyun. Henry memang suka mengajak anaknya itu berbelanja bersama... walaupun mereka memiliki selera berbeda hampir di segala hal, namum mereka tetap suka pergi bersama - sama dan hampir setiap hari minggu pasti Baekhyun dan eommanya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Cho..chogio..."

Henry membalikkan badannya dan menatap dengan kaget ke arah seorang yeoja yang menepuk lembut punggungnya.

"Uniie..." yeoja itu menyapa Henry dengan senyum lebar dan matanya yang sipit.

"Ah... noo... ibu si putri cantik..." Henry mengingat siapa yeoja itu namun tak tau siapa namanya, sejak awal mereka bertemu mereka tak pernah menyebutkan nama.

"OH!... Yesung ajhuma..." Baekhyun kaget melihat yeoja yang menyapa eommanya itu.

"Kau mengenal ajhuma ini Baekiie?" tanya Henry tak menyangka.

"Mmm... ajhuma ini mentraktirku makan mie waktu ini.." Baekhyun tersenyum dan membentuk garis dimatanya.

"Eomma mu dan ajhuma pernah bertemu dulu... tapi unii... bukankah anak unii laki - laki?" tanya Yesung masih memandang Henry.

_._

_._

_._

_FLASH BACK_

_Henry menggendong bayinya yang berusia 6 bulan, sebelum dia melakukan oprasi dia ingin menggendong Chanyeol agar dia bisa tenang._

_"Yeobbo.." Leeteuk menghampiri Henry dengan wajah penuh cinta_

_"Sebentar lagi kau masuk ruang oprasi... Kyuhyun akan melakukannya dengan baik... kau pasti sembuh.." Leeteuk membelai rambut dan mengecup kening istrinya._

_"Aku... ingin kembali padamu dan Chanyeol setelah oprasi ini..." Henry mulai meneteskan air matanya dan membasahi bayi tampan yang menyusu padanya._

_"Kau akan segera kembali sayang,,,," Leeteuk menghapus air mata dipipi istrinya dan juga di pipi Chanyeol._

_"Nyonya Park Henry... Sudah waktunya memasuki ruang oprasi..." Tiga orang perawat datang untuk menjemput Henry ke ruang oprasi._

_._

_._

_Henry menunggu Kyuhyun yang akan melakukan oprasi pengangkatan rahimnya. Namun Kyuhyun tiba - tiba datang dan berlari berhamburan dengan seorang yeoja penuh darah di kakinya._

_"Kyuhyun-ah... ada apa?" Henry bertanya pada Kyuhyun dan terus menatap bingung kearah seorang yeoja yang nampaknya sebentar lagi akan menjadi ibu_

_"Henry noona... mian mian... ini sangat genting dan mendadak... dia akan segera melahirkan.." Kyuhyun terlihat agak panik_

_"Dok... air ketubannya hampir kering..." Kata seorang bidan yang membantu Kyuhyun_

_"Lakukanlah sekarang Kyu... noona akan baik - baik saja..." Henry berkata pada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun dnegan sigap mengambil tindakan, dan yang membuat Henry heran, yeoja yang melahirkan itu terlihat lebih muda darinya dan di salah satu pergelangan tangan yeoja itu terdapan bekas sayatan dan masih terus mengeluarkan darah._

_Sungmin tiba - tiba datang menggendong bayi kecil yang baru dilahirkannya 3 bulan lalu,_

_"Sungmin-ah... kau kenapa kemari?" Henry bertanya pada Sungmin yang terlihat panik namun bayi di dekapannya masih terlelap dengan tenang._

_"Unii... apakah bayinya sudah lahir...?" Sungmin malah balik bertanya._

_"Belum... siapa dia?" Henry kembali bertanya._

_"Dia... dia adalah hoobaeku... aku dan dia sangat dekat... dia baru saja lulus SMA dan anak yang dikandungnya itu... ayahnya kabur.. jadi dia mencoba bunuh diri..." Sungmin menjelaskan dalam nada kepanikan_

_Henry terus memperhatikan yeoja muda itu dan melihat proses persalinannya... 'dia melahirkan seorang putri' batin Henry setelah itu dia meneteskan airmatanya dan mengelus perutnya sendiri._

_.  
_

_._

_Henry telah selsai menjalani oprasinya dan sudah dapat melakukn aktivitas kecil. Dia duduk disebuah kursi roda sambil menggendong Chanyeol yang bermain main dengan botol susunya. Henry didorong oleh seorang perawat melintasi lorong - lorong rumah sakit menuju ke sebuah kamar bernomor 114. Ketika perawat membuka pintunya, Henry melihat seorang yeoja tengah menggendong dan menatap bayi yang baru berusia 3 hari itu._

_"Apa Putrimu tertidur?" Henry mendekat dan tersenyum pada Yesung._

_"Nde... unii..." Yesung tersenyum manis namun lemah._

_"Siapa namanya?" Henry bertanya sambil mengelus rambut putri kecil Yesung._

_"Aku belum memikirkannya..." Yesung berkata lemah._

_"Ah... Chaniie... kau mau lihat adik kecil eoh?" Henry berkata lembut pada putra kecilnya yang kini ikut mengelus putri Yesung._

_"Aku kemari ingin melihat keadaan putrimu... aku sangat penasaran, karena saat kau melahirkannya aku juga ada di sana dan melihat... aku ikut bahagia ketika anakmu itu ternyata seorang putri... betapa manisnya dia" ujar Henry memuji bayi yang tertidur di samping ibunya._

_"entahlah... aku tak mengerti harus bahagia atau sedih memilikinya... aku tak memiliki siapapun, bahkan ayahnya pergi.." keluh Yesung dengan air matanya menetes_

_"Jangan begitu... kau harus mensyukuri apapun yang Tuhan berikan padamu... berjuanglah.." Henry memberikan semangat pada Yesung. Dan Yesung hanya mengangguk_

_"Aku... sebenarnya sangat menginginkan seorang putri... tapi aku tak mungkin memilikinya... rahimku terserang virus dan dokter mengharuskan aku mengangkat keduanya, dan aku... tak bisa memiliki bayi lagi... hanyalah pangeran kecil ini yang aku punya" Henry mencurahkan isi hatinya dan menatap bayi cantik yang tangannya dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol_

_"Ngomong... ngomong,.. aku suka putrimu.. aku seperti merasa memilikinya... aah... nampaknya Chaniie juga menyukainya... bagaimana jika nanti mereka sudah besar kita pertemukan lagi... siapa tau mereka memang berjodoh... melihatnya saja aku sudah menyayanginya.. iya kan channie..? Bagaimana kau setuju?" Henry berceloteh dan mengharapkan balasan dari Yesung_

_"Jika mereka memang berjodoh, Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan mereka... entah bagaimana caranya, biar Tuhan yang mengatur, jangan kita..." Kata Yesung yang nampak sangat membenci perjodohan._

_"Aegiii-ah... apa kau mau menjaga anakku?" Yesung bertanya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menatap wajah yesung yang berlinang air mata... dan Chanyeolpun mengangguk sambil menatap Yesung dan memengang erat bayi cantik itu._

_FLASH BACK END_

_._

_._

_._

Henry bingung dan tak dapat menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Yesung. Namun Baekhyun keduluan menjawab.. "Itu oppaku ajhuma... Chanyeol oppa.."

"Chanyeol... bayi kecil yang berjanji menjaga Yewon,,," gumam Yesung

"YEWON? Choi Yewon?" Baekhyun kaget mendengar Yesung mengucapkan kata Yewon yang nampak familiar untuknya

-**TBC**-

**Author Corner :**

**Gumawo reader-deul yang masih setia ngikutin kisah complicatednya Baekhyun... Author seneng banyak yang baca... tapi boleh dong ya di review... karena reader-deul adalah semangat author... Gumawo  
Special Gumawo untuk Nemooo-ssi yang sudah mereview lewat PM...**


	6. Baekhyun-ah Saranghae

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Chapter 6 : Baekhyun-ah... Saranghae...  
**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, **

**Rate : T+++  
**

**Reviewers' Replay:**

**hyona21 : Gumawo Hyona21-ssi udah review… **

**Maaf kalo author bikin bingung… **

**ceritanya emang agak complicated hehehe.. **

**tetep ikutin ceritanya ya.. saranghae…**

**AnitaLee: Gumawo AnitaLee udah review…. **

**Di chapter ini author udah kasi moment HunBaeknya, **

**semoga tidak mengecewakan ne… saranghae…**

**Kim Raein: Gumawo Kim Raein udah review… **

**Iya, Yewon itu anaknya Yesung dan Siwon, **

**mereka sempat berhubungan di masalalunya, **

**nanti akan ada penjelasan untuk itu, nde… saranghae…**

**NO PLAGIARISM**

**NO COPY PASTE**

**NEED REVIEW**

**NO BASH**

**WARNING! : tyPO EVERYWHERE... ;P**

**LOVE SUJU AND EXO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Henry bingung dan tak dapat menjawab apa yang ditanyakan Yesung. Namun Baekhyun keduluan menjawab.. "Itu oppaku ajhuma... Chanyeol oppa.."

"Chanyeol... bayi kecil yang berjanji menjaga Yewon,,," gumam Yesung

"YEWON? Choi Yewon?" Baekhyun kaget mendengar Yesung mengucapkan kata Yewon yang nampak familiar untuknya

"Dugu Yewonnie?" Henry bertanya pada keduanya dengan perasaan takut

"Ah... aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya... cuma Sehun oppa bilang dia adalah cinta pertama Sehun oppa... Chanyeol oppa bilang dulu dia tinggal di Panti Asuhan eommanya Sehun oppa.." Baekhyun menerangkan apa yang dia ketahui.

"Itu dia... Dia... Choi Yewon yang itu... dia adalah anakku... Putri kecil yang kau jenguk dirumah sakit itu uniie.." Yesung memberitau Henry.

"Eomma!" Tiba - tiba Xiumin datang menghampiri Yesung.

"aku kira eomma dimana... ayo eomma kita makan.. Luhan sudah memesan... Oh.. Baekiie-ah kau di sini juga?" kata Xiumin lagi..

"Ooo... kau datang sama siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya nampak masih kurang jelas.

"Tentu bersama Luhan dan eomma... seharian ini kita akan berjalan - jalan... nanti sore mau ke Everland juga..." Xiumin menggandeng lengan Yesung

"Ah asiknya... oh ya Yesung Ajhumanie adalah eommamu? DAEBAK!" Baekhyun tertawa sangking senangnya

Kepala Henry tiba - tiba sangat pusing. Seperti ada palu besar yang memukul kepalanya. '

Takdir apa ini? Baekhyun tanpa sadar bertemu dengan ibunya, bahkan berulang kali... dan ini... dia bersahabat dengan anak dari ibunya? berarti Gadis bernama Xiumin dan Luhan ini adalah adikknya Baekhyunku?' Batin Henry.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Xiumin berjalan menuju kesebuah restoran Chinesse favorite mereka di Korea. Luhan sedang duduk disebuah meja, tapi dia tak duduk sendirian. Dia bersama Kyungsoo dan appanya Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa meter dari tempat Luhan duduk mata Yesung bertemu pandang dengan mata Appa Kyungsoo.

"Choi Siwon?" Kata Yesung dengan suara parau

"Kim Yesung..." Siwon mengenali yesung, matanya terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Oh... Appa kenal eommanya Xiumin dan Luhan?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada appanya.

"Dugu eomma...? Xiuminie dan Luhanie eomma...? Yesung-ah..?" Siwon hampir mengeluarkan air mata melihat lekat - lekat Xiumin dan Luhan

"Anii..." Yesung langsung mengerti apa yang ditanyakan Yesung.

"aku perlu bicara padamu..." Siwon langsung berdiri

Siwon dan Yesung meminta izin pada Xiumin, Luhan dan Kyungsoo untuk makan di meja yang berbeda. Mereka mengaku bahwa mereka adalah sahabat yang sudah lama tak bertemu.

"Kau... kemana saja kau?" Yesung bertanya dengan nada datar hanya memandangi cangkir tehnya

"Yesung-ah... apakah Xiumin dan Luhan itu... mereka... putriku?" Siwon langsung bertanya

"Kenapa kau peduli? bukankah kau kabur? Seperti ayah kandungmu? Kabur... meninggalkan seorang berusia 19 tahun jadi ibu..." Yesung masih memandang gelasnya

"Aniia Yesung... aku tidak pernah bermaksud kabur... aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu... sangat terpaksa... maafkan aku Yesung..." Siwon hendak menggenggam tangan Yesung namun Yesung menepisnya.

"Aku tak peduli apa yang membuatmu terpaksa... aku sudah tak peduli lagi.." Mata sipit Yesung menatap tajam laki - laki yang pernah ia cintai itu.

"Tapi... dimanakah dia? Yesung... aku ingin bertemu dia.. ijinkan aku bertemu dia..." Siwon memelas

"Dia tidak ada... aku kehilangan dia..." Yesung kembali memalingkan matanya.

"Kemana dia Yesung-ah?" Siwon terus mendesak

"Dulu... saat aku tak tahan lagi dengan kehidupanku, meringkuk dijalanan seorang anak berusia 19 tahun bersama bayinya, diusir orang tuanya... dan mencarimu... aku sangat putus asa... aku menitipkannya kesebuah panti asuhan milik Sunbae yang juga sahabatku... dan kembali pada orang tuaku... dan ketika aku kembali, aku kehilangan dia.. dia sudah tidak ada... seseorang nampak telah mengadopsinya..." Yesung menjelaskan pada siwon yang air matanya kini menetes

"Maafkan aku Yesung-ah..." Siwon tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya mendengar sepenggal kisah menyedihkan dari kehidupan kelam seorang yeoja yang sampai detik ini masih ia cintai.

"Namanya Yewon, Choi Yewon..." Yesung mengakhiri pembicaraannya karena melihat anak - anak mereka telah gelisah melihat appa dan eommanya berbicara nampak sangat serius.

.

.

.

"Yesung... apa itu nama ibunya Choi Yewon? anii... maksudku Baekhyun... apa itu nama ibu kandungnya?" Henry lansung bertanya pada Sungmin di Panti Asuhan

"Nde... Yesung adalah nama ibu kandung Baekhyun..." Sungmin menjawab dengan pelan.

"Aku bertemu dengannya Sungminiie..." Henry tampak ketakutan.

"Bagaimana bisa? kapan?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya

"Baru saja, di Super Market... dan dia... juga adalah ibu dari sahabat baekhyun.. si kembar Xiumin dan Luhan..." Henry mennggeam kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Mwo? mereka bersahabat?" terlihat ekspresi kaget Sungmin sama kagetnya seperti ekspresi Henry tadi.

"Kau tau kan? Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan si kembar Xiumin dan Luhan... mereka sangat dekat... mereka berempat selalu bersama, seperti Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris dan Kai... takdir macam apa ini? apakah pada akhirnya aku harus kehilangan putriku? aku takut jika Baekhyun dipaksa mengingat semua masa kelamnya itu... aku takut dia jadi seperti itu lagi" keluh Henry pada Sungmin

"Unnie... biarkan takdir yang mengatur semua itu... mulai sekarang, kita semua harus siap menghadapi kenyataanya... nampaknya, kita sudah tak bisa menutupi apapun lagi... biarkan waktu yang mengantarkan semuanya kepada kebenaran.. " Sungmin menguatkan Henry yang menangis di kantornya.

Drrrt... Drrrt...

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk kedalam ponsel Henry.

**_From : Uri Sehunnie ^^_**

**_Henry eommaniie... Baekhyun bersamaku... _**

**_jangan khawatir, nanti aku akan mengantarnya pulang..._**

Henry lalu menyentuh tombol Reply

_**To: Uri Sehunnie ^^**_

_**Nde.. jangan pulang terlalu malam ya...**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sehun menatap sebuah pemandangan yang tak pernah ia tatap selama bertahun - tahun. Seorang gadis sedang duduk di ayunan taman bermain panti asuhannya, tapi ada yang berubah dari pemandangan itu... gadis yang dulu ia lihat sangat mungil, dia duduk di ayunan itu dengan tatapan matanya kosong dan terus menangis... namun, kini gadis yang dilihatnya disana sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik walaupun tetap mungil, mata gadis itu tak lagi kosong. Mata gadis itu kini terpejam, menikmati sepoi angin di awal musim panas.

Sehun mendekati gadis itu, gadis itu... gadis yang dicintainya selama bertahun - tahun. Sehun berjongkok didepan Baekhyun, ia memandangi baekhyun yang tertidur di ayunan, 'bahkan saat tidurpun kau tetap cantik baekkie..' gumam Sehun lalu dia senyum - senyum sendiri kegirangan melihat baekhyun.

"Baekhyuniee... irronaa... yaa..." Sehun mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun. Saat melakukannya jantung Sehun seperti sedang berdisko, lompat - lompat tak karuan. Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya sebentar dan mengucek matanya.

"ooh... Sehun oppa... kau disini?" Baekhyun langsung menatap Sehun dengan matanya yang menyipit, khas Baekhyun baru bangun tidur.

"Ayo ikut oppa..." Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun dan langsung berdiri.

"Kemana Oppa?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih duduk di ayunan

"Ya... ikut sajaa..." Sehun kini menarik Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya. Sehun dan Baekhyun berlari kecil kearah parkiran, keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Hyundai New Tucson putihnya. Setelah Sehun memastikan Baekhyun memasangkan sabuk pengaman dengan benar, dia langsung tancap gas dan meninggalkan panti asuhan.

"Jangan khawatir... aku sudah minta izin pada Henry eommani.." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum sangat manis setelah melihat wajah resah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus bertanya mereka mau kemana, tapi Sehun hanya menjawab... "mmmm... ketempat yang kau sukai..."

Sehun membelokkan arah dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari kemana mereka pergi. "EVERLAND!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melompat di joknya...

"Oppa... apakah kita akan main rollercoaster? atau kita main di Caribean bay?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Anii..." Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan itu ditambah senyum manis yang berkolaborasi bersama evilsightnya.

Sehun telah memarkir mobilnya sempurna. Sehun langsung menuju kebagasi dan mengambil tas kameranya dan dua buah tas karton cukup besar.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini..." Sehun memberikan sebuah tas karton pada Baekhyun, ketika Baekhyun bertanya itu untuk apa, Sehun melirik Baekhyun naik turun. Baekhyun saat itu hanya menggunakan celana pendek, kaos biasa dan sepatu flat kesukaannya. Baekhyun lalu mengganti pakaiannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun sudah berganti pakaian. Kini dia menggunakan Dress putih polos berlengan pendek sepanjang lutunya dengan sedikit hiasan renda dibagian dada. sepatu flatnya berubah menjadi sebuah sepatu flat cantik juga berwarna putih dengan bunga putih di bagian depan. Baekhyun tidak dapat menemukan dimana Sehun namun beberapa saat kemudian seseorang melepas ikatan rambutnya. Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan melihat Sehun juga berganti pakaian, tadi dia hanya menggunakan kaos biru dan celana jeans panjang. Sehun kini memakai jas spandex berwarna hitam dengan lengan yang ditarik sampai siku memperlihatkan sedikit lengan kemeja putihnya, kemeja itu dia masukkan rapi kedalam celana blus hitam panjang dan terikat rapi dengan ikat pinggang hitam. Sehun juga menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi.

"sehun oppa.." Baekhyun hendak mengomentari penampilan Sehun yang berubah drastis, namun Baekhyun tak sempat melakukannya Sehun sudah membalikkan badannya...

"Sebentar,,, biar oppa mengatur ini dulu,," sehun menyisir rambut baekhyun dan mengepangnya kesamping, seperti yang sering baekhyun lakukan dulu pada yewon. Setelah selesai Sehun lalu memutar badan Baekhyun dan melihat wajahnya.

"ada yang kurang.." gumamnya. Sehun lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam mobilnya, sebuah rangkaian bunga berbentuk mahkota. Sehun mengenakannya pada Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum puas melihat seorang putri cantik di hadapannya.

Baekhyun melihat bayangan dirinya dikaca mobil, dia melihat dirinya sangat cantik dan tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

Tepat pukul 4 sore, Sehun mengajak Baekhyun masuk ke areal taman bunga di Everland. Awal musim panas memang saat yang pas untuk mengunjungi taman bunga ini. Bunga mawar dan tulip dalam segala macam warna bermekaran sangat indah. Baekhyun berlari kesana kemari melihat bunga bunga itu sambil tersenyum bahagia, sementara Sehun terus berada di dekat Baekhyun dan memotret apapun yang baekhyun lakukan dengan kameranya.

"Bahkan diantara bunga - bunga ini... kaupun masih tetap lebih cantik" gumam Sehun melihat hasil jepretannya.

"Sehun oppa... coba lihat," Baekhyun datang dan mencoba melihat hasil jepretan Sehun.

"Yeppo jie?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun lalu baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ya... Sehun oppa... kapan kau mempersiapkan semua ini? Gaun ini, mahkota ini semuanya?" tanya baekhyun dengan tatapan polosnya

"mmmm... semua sudah kupersiapkan sejak lama... tapi mahkota itu baru kubuat tadi, saat menunggumu mengganti baju.." Sehun berkata dengan mimik wajah sendunya yang keren

"Ayo duduk disana..." Sehun mengarahkan Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman dekat miniatur kastil.

"Changkaman..." Sehun meminta baekhyun untuk menunggunya.

Sesaat kemudian Sehun kembali pada baekhyun, membawa dua botol air mineral dan sebuah buket bunga mawar pink dan putih yang indah. Sehun mendekati Baekhyun, menaruh air dua botol air mineral itu di samping Baekhyun, lalu Sehun berlutut dihadapan baekhyun dan memberikan buket bunga itu.

"O...oppa..." perasaan baekhyun sangat campur aduk saat ini, Sehun yang berlutut didepannya hanya tersenyum melihat raut kebingungan Baekhyun.

"ehm... aku tak tau harus memulainya dari mana... tapi... ehm..." Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kecil

"hm... ya.. Park Baekhyun... aku tau ini sangat mendadak untukmu... hmm.. yang aku ingin katakan adalah... aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun,,, would you be my Princess?... mm? jadilah yeojachinguku..."

Sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat kaget dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan sekarang, Baekhyun bahkan bingung dengan yang akan ia katakan untuk menjawab permintaan Sehun. Sehun menangkap sinar kebingungan itu dari mata Baekhyun, ia lalu tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan yeoja yang ia cintai itu. tangan itu begitu dingin. Tangan Sehun lalu mengarahkan tangan yang dingin itu untuk menerima buket bunga itu. Lalu Sehun duduk disampingnya... membuka sebotol air mineral dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tau kau akan kaget... ini minumlah biar kau tenang.." Baekhyun mengambil botol itu dan meminum airnya.

"Aku mencintaimu baekkie-ah.." Sehun mengulangi apa yang tadi dia katakan.

"O... o... oppa... tapi... oppa bilang kan oppa sudah punya Choi Yewon..." Baekhyun membuka bibir mungilnya.

"Yewonnie..? Guere... dia memang cinta pertama oppa..." Sehun masih tersenyum melihat raut bingung itu.

Baekhyun seperti biasa dengan kebiasaannya saat bimbang, mengepal dan saling menggenggam tangannya dibelakang badannya.

"Bagaimana bisa oppa mencintaiku... bagaimana dengan Yewon?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan jujur.

"Choi Yewon, nasibnya sama dengan Putri salju... Dia terlahir di dunia ini, namun nasibnya sangat buruk... dia dibuang oleh ibunya... sama seperti putri salju, ditengah hutan putri salju bertemu dengan 7 kurcaci, tapi di panti asuhan Yewon bertemu dengan 4 orang anak kecil namun satu diantaranya jatuh cinta padanya..." Sehun menghela napasnya, dan Baekhyun berkata... "Dia adalah Sehun oppa..."

"Nde... yang mencintainya adalah aku... suatu hari Putri salju terkena kutukan dari nenek sihir, begitu pula dengan Yewon... Yewon sakit dan melupakan ingatannya... dan sebuah keluarga datang menjemputnya, menyembuhkannya lalu mengadopsinya... begitu juga putri salju kan, bedanya dia dijemput seorang pangeran dan disembuhkan oleh ciuman dari pangeran itu..." tutur Sehun.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang..." Baekhyun nampak masih ingin tau tentang cerita Yewon

"Dia... sudah bukan Yewon lagi..." Sehun berhati - hati dengan kata - katanya.

"Lalu... mengapa oppa... mencintaiku?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah itu

"Karena kau... cinta pertamaku..." Sehun menjawabnya

"Aku tak mengerti... aku dan Yewon adalah cinta pertama oppa?" Baekhyun meremas tangannya lagi.

"Nde... karena kau dan Yewon adalah..." Sehun menghentikan perkataannya 'adalah orang yang sama...' bisik Sehun dalam hati.

"adalah...?" tanya Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun hanya bengong

"adalah cinta pertamaku, dia cinta pertamaku saat masih anak - anak... dan kau... adalah cinta pertamaku saat aku dewasa..." Sehun mengambil tangan baekhyun yang baekhyun sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya. Sehun menggenggam erat kedua tangan lembut itu dan menatap wajah imut Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Baekhyun-ah... mau kah kau jadi yeojachingu oppa?" tanya Sehun lagi..

Baekhyun bingung, hatinya bergejolak. Ini sungguh sangat tiba - tiba... Dia tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa Sehun menyukainya. Selama ini sikap sehun padanya memang sangat perhatian, tapi dai mengira itu karena dia adalah adik sahabatnya. Baekhyun hanya melamun dan berdebat dikepalanya. Sehun melihat lamunan Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah melamun itu.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Baekhyun kembali dari lamunannya namun ia mendapati wajah Sehun begitu dekat dengannya, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"saranghae..." bisik Sehun. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekat dan mendekat, Baekhyun bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sehun, ia langsung memejamkan matanya dan meremas tangan Sehun yang menggenggam tangannya, Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya... namun...

Tes.. tes.. tes...

Hujan pertama di musim panas menetes membuat keduanya membuka mata dan saling menjauh, Sehun melepaskan jasnya dan menutupi kepala Baekhyun lalu mereka berlari bersama menuju mobil.

.

.

.

_-disaat yang sama-_

_Luhan berjalan - jalan mengelilingi kastil ditengah taman bunga lili. Ia melihat ada sebuah pintu menuju keluar kasti itu, Luhan berjalan menelusuri pintu itu karena penasaran, kemana pintu itu akan membawanya... namun setelah ia keluar dari kastil. Dia melihat sahabatnya duduk sendirian di bangku taman, Luhan hendak menghampiri Baekhyun namun seseosok namja tampan itu baekhyun. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya langsung bersembunyi di belakang bagian kastil yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempat Baekhyun duduk, ia bersembunyi sambil sedikit mengintip Sehun dan Baekhyun.  
_

_Luhan dapat melihat dan mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan. Hati Luhan terasa terbakar dia merasakan sangat panas disekujur tubuhnya... dia mengetahui semuanya... semua yang Baekhyun dan Sehun lakukan... Hati Luhan hancur melihat Sunbae yang dicintainya menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun. Luhan mencintai Sehun diam - diam. Selama ini Luhan telah melakukan segala cara agar menarik perhatian Sehun, bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan sosok Choi Yewon yang disebut - sebut sebagai cinta pertama Sehun yang tak dapat Sehun lupakan. Tapi apa semua ini... dia berharap apa yang ia saksikan sekrarang adalah mimpi..._

_"Baekhyun-ah... Saranghae..."_

_Luhan melihat mereka berdua semakin dekat dan mendekat. Air mata Luhan jatuh. Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan isakan tangisnya. Baekhyun dan Sehun semakin dekat. 'andue...' Luhan berkata dalam hati.._

_Tes.. Tes.. Tes.._

_Hujan pertama musim panas turun, membuyarkan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Hujan semakin deras ketika Baekhyun dan Sehun berlari. Luhan terus menatap keduanya hingga mereka tak lagi tampak.  
_

_Luhan masih menutup mulutnya, satu tangannya diarahkan ke dadanya yang kini merasa sangat sesak. Luhan meremas bajunya dan menepuk nepuk dadanya yang terasa perih itu. Hujan semakin deras, Luhan tak dapan merasakan kakinya,,... ia terlalu lemas untuk berdiri, sesaat kemudian dia terjatuh dirumput._

_'Sehun Sunbae-nim... aku... mencintaimu..." bisik Luhan... Luhan kemudian menanis diatas rumput dan membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan yang dingin..._

**- TBC -  
**

**Author Corner**

**Hai semuanya... Author Park Eun Ri fast update lagi nih... hehehe... Maaf ya kalau jalan ceritanya terlalu complicated dan terkesan Sinetron banget... tapi dijamin endingnya gak akan mengecewakan atau nanggung... Author kembali mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada para Reviewer yang udah ngereview tulisan Author Park Eun Ri si ELF dari EXO planet ini hehehe... Tetep semangat membaca ya reader-deul... auu... Saranghaeyeo...!  
**


	7. Mianhae Saranghandageu

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Chapter 7 : Yesung-ah, Miane... Kyungiie... appa neun saranghandageu  
**

******Rate : T+++**

**(Maafkan aku yesung, Kyunggie.. appa mencintaimu)**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Tentunya Super Junior dan EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya...**

Balas Review:

**DEPO LDH : Anyeong… ceongmal gumawo sdh RnR … **

**dan buatnya perchapter lagi.. hehehe… **

**sukses banget bikin author jingkrakan kesenengan **

**gara – gara reviewnya… saranghaeyeeo!**

**AnitaLee : Anyeong… ceongmal gumawo sdh RnR…**

** sorry kalo bagian itu author skip,, hehehe… **

**nanti bagian Sehun pasti ada kok… tetep kebagian… **

**untuk Si kembar Xiuhan itu satu ibu dengan Yewon, **

**sementara Kyungsoo satu appa dengan Yewon.. **

***hint* hehehe… saranghaeyeo!**

**dewicloudsddangko: Anyeong… ceongmal gumawo sdh RnR … **

**dan mianhae kalo ceritanya complicated, **

**hanya ingin membawa unsur cerita yang mendalam **

**ke dunia FFN.. xixixi… keep reading ya… saranghaeyeo!**

**hyona21 : Anyeong… ceongmal gumawo sdh RnR … **

**wah… semua pertanyaan hyona21-shi ini **

**bener – bener merujuk ke jalan cerita selanjutnya deh… **

**kalo penasaran mari dibaca Chap selanjutnya… **

**keep reading… saranghaeyeo!**

**Dan buat yang review lewat PM, cinca ceongmal gumawo atas saran dan masukkannya nde...  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang bermain basket, sementara Kai sibuk dengan buku - bukunya dipinggir lapangan. Xiumin, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka mendekati kelompok Prince itu.

"OPPAA!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun di lapangan.

"Ya... kenapa aku tak disapa?" kata kai protes

"hahaha... annnyyeeeeooonggg Excellent Prince..hahaha..." Baekhyun meledek Kai yang sibuk dengan bukunya.

"ah... Kai Sunbaenim juga membaca Suspect X?" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai dan melihat buku novel tebal itu disampingnya.

"Nde... kau juga...?" tanya Kai tersipu malu dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk namun wajahnya merona merah.

"Aaaaah.. Aigo sesange... hahaha" Baekhyun dan Xiumin tertawa meledek Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua tak ingin mengganggu kedua pasangan yang baru jadian itu. Mereka berdua merapat ke lapangan basket dan mencari Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Oppa... air minum.." Baekhyun memberikan botol minumnya pada chanyeol, seragam musim panasnya sudah berlucutan keringat dan rambutnya acak - acakan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil oppa... panggil kami Sunbae! SUNBAE! arraci?" Chanyeol mendelik pada adiknya dan adiknya balas mendelik pada Chanyeol. Sehun cemburu melihat mereka berdua dekat, apalagi sikap Baekhyun yang biasa seperti kemarin tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ya... chanyeol!... kurangi lah berteriak - teriak seperti itu pada adikmu.." Sehun menegur chanyeol

"Wae... kalau bicara dengannya memang harus sedikit berteriak dan melotot bila perlu... dengan begitu dia baru akan mengerti..." Chanyeol berkata tanpa menatap sehun dan menyentil kepala baekhyun berulang kali.

"Ya... cukup.. jangan lakukan itu padanya..." Sehun menepis tangan chanyeol dari atas kepala baekhyun.

Kris yang sedang main lempar tangkap bersama xiumin agak terganggu melihat kedua sahabatnya itu menegang. "Hei.. kapan mau maun lagi.. ayo kita main..." Kris mengajak keduanya kembali kelapangan. mereka bermain 2 on 2 karena tak ada lagi orang yang mau diajak untuk jadi 3 on 3. Chanyeol berpasangan dengan Sehun melawan Kris yang berpasangan dengan Xiumin. Mereka bermain dengan sangat baik, terlihat bahwa mereka tak hanya sekedar bermain. Kris yang memang kapten tim basket itu menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam mengolah permainan, badannya yang tinggi menjulang itupun memudahkannya dalam memasing bola kedalam ring. namun jangan sepelekan Xiumin yang juga pandai dalam mendribble bola sambil menyelip diantara ketiga tiang listrik itu. Permainan diakhiri dengan skor 30 - 24 dan kemenangan ada di pihak Kris dan Xiumin.

Xiumin melepas kembali celana PEnya dan memakai roknya dengan benar. Setelah itu dia duduk di samping lapangan.

"Permainanmu keren juga... aku dengar kau baru belajar main basket ya?" tanya Kris setelah membagi minumnya pada Xiumin

"Nde.. aku baru menekuninya saat baru masuk SMA" jawab Xiumin tersenyum

"Wae? Kenapa kau menekuninya? apa karena kau menyukai kapten tim basket sekolah ini?" Kris bertanya dan terus memandangi Xiumin yang wajahnya sudah memerah, dia sadar apa yang sedang Kris tanyakan.

"A... anii... bukan karena aku menyukai Sunbae.. memang aku suka.." Xiumin agak tergagap, namun tiba - tiba sesuatu terjadi padanya.

Chup~

"Mulai sekarang belajarlah menyukaiku... karena sekarang kau adalah yeojachinguku..."

Chup~ Chup~

Kris mencium bibir Xiumin 3 kali dan ciuman ketiga terjadi cukup lama hingga Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melihatnya. Sehun dan Baekhyun lalu saling pandang mengingat bahwa mereka hampir melakukannya jika saja hujan tidak turun. Wajah baekhyun memerah ketika Sehun tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan badannya dan berlari ke arah kakaknya.

"Chanyeol sunbae..."

Chanyeol kaget karena ini kali pertama Baekhyun memanggilnya sunbae. Baekhyun memegang bagian bawah kemeja seragam chanyeol yang keluar dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ya.. kau memanggilku Sunbae? wee? kenapa wajahmu merah.." Chanyeol melihat ada yang aneh pada adiknya, Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tertunduk lalu Chanyeol mengelus kepala baekhyun.

Senyum sehun memudar ketika melihat itu. Entah kenapa kini hatinya hanya merasakan frustasi pada perasaannya.

Sore harinya, semua memutuskan untuk menjenguk Luhan yang kata Xiumin terpaksa dirawat dirumah sakit karena terguyur hujan terlalu lama waktu main di Everland.

.

.

Sore itu Yesung sendirian merenungkan kejadian aneh kemarin. Mulai dari Chanyeol yang memiliki adik, Baekhyun yang dia lihat mirip dengannya adalah adik Chanyeol anak dari yeoja yang menemuinya dirumah sakit dulu, Baekhyun dan kedua anak kembarnya ada di satu tingkat dan kelas yang sama, bahkan bersahabat, hingga pertemuannya dengan Siwon, dan yang mengagetkan lagi, putri Siwon juga sahabat si Kembar,...

'ada apa ini? Kenapa takdir mempermainkan hidupku?' batin Yesung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Luhan.

"Dokter datang untuk pemeriksaan..." Seorang perawat masuk bersama seorang dokter.

"Yeusng-ah..." Siwon tak menyangka akan melihat yesung disana.

Setelah pemeriksaan selesai dilakukan Siwon lalu meminta perawat meninggalkannya di sana.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu..." Siwon berkata dengan suaranya berat.

"Aku tidak butuh itu semua..."

"Setidaknya aku harus melakukan itu... agar kau tau bagaimana posisiku saat itu" Siwon memotong perkataan yesung.

Siwon mulai bercerita...

.

.

.

_FLASH BACK_

_Uuueekk... Yesung tiba - tiba mual dalam perjalanan pulang dari perpustakaan bersama Siwon._

_"Yesungie.. gwuenchana?" Siwon panik_

_"Anii... aku merasa sangat mual... jangan naik buss ya... jalan saja.." Yesung menahan mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya._

_Siwon dan Yesung akhirnya turun dari Bus, mereka menuju sebuah minimarket 24 jam dan membelikan Yesung sebotol air mineral._

_"Gwuenchana?" tanya Siwon setelah Yesung meminum setengah botol air mineralnya_

_"Aku pusing... entah rasanya tak enak badan..." Yesung mengeluh, wajahnya yang pucat pasi memperjelas keadaannya._

_"Ya... naiklah ke punggunggu.. kita segera ke rumahmu ya.." Siwon berjongkok didepan Yesung berniat menggendong Yesung._

_Siwon berjalan perlahan sambil menggendong yesung di punggungnya. Yesung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pundak Siwon dan melekatkan kepalanya di bahu lebar kekasihnya. Yesung yang biasanya cerewet kini hanya terdiam digendongan Siwon. Dia sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sudah 3 bulan dia belum mendapatkan periodenya... Ia ingin sekali mengecek keadaannya namun tak mengerti harus bagaimana mengatakannya pada Siwon dan mengecek sesuatu itu. Apakah ia hamil?_

_Pikirannya yang berat membuat Yesung tak sadar telah sampai dirumahnya._

_"Ya... sudah sampai, mau aku gendong sampai di dalam?" tanya Siwon membangunkan Yesung_

_"Tidak... sampai disini saja Siwon-ah... aku bisa sendiri..." Yesung turun dari gendongan Siwon dan membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya._

_"Yesung-ah... beri aku kabar tentang keadaanmu ya... jangan sampai kau tak mengabariku.." Siwon memastikan, wajahnya masih diselimuti kepanikan._

_._

_._

_Beberapa hari berlalu setelah ujian SAT. Siwon mendapatkan hasil miliknya, dia sangat senang karena nilai SATnya cukup tinggi, tinggal nilai SAT itu.. Siwon siap menerima beasiswa kedokterannya di Seoul University._

_"Siwon-ah.." Ryeowook menghampiri Siwon dengan wajah ceria._

_"Ryeowook-shi... wae?" Siwon agak kaget ketika Ryeowook menyapanya._

_"Bagaimana nilai SATmu? pasti bagus kan?" Ryeowook mengambil lembaran dokumen di tangan Siwon dan mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat betapa besar nilai yang siwon raih._

_"Kau memang jenius Choi Siwon..." Ryeowook tersenyum pada siwon_

_"Ah... tapi dimana yesung? aku dengar dia sakit?" Gadis manis itu kembali bertanya pada Siwon._

_"Aaaah... iya.. dia tidak enak badan... aku duluan ya," Siwon mengambil berkasnya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook. Melihat siwon mengacuhkannya Ryeowook langsung cemberut dan menghentakkan satu kakinya._

_._

_._

_"Permisi, aku kemari mau menemui yesung..." Siwon tersenyum melihat ayah Yesung membukakan pintu untuknya_

_PLAK!_

_"Kau! KURANG AJAR! BAJINGAN MACAM APA KAU INI HAH? BERANI - BERANINYA MENGHAMILI ANAKKU? ANAKKU SATU - SATUNYA!" ayah yesung berteriak sambil memukuli Siwon. Siwon yang tak mengerti apapun kini hanya menerima pukulan ayah yesung tanpa berani memberontak. Dari kejauhan Yesung melihat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya._

_"Oboji... jangan pukul dia.. jangan abojii.. ini salahku aboji... aku yang memaksanya melakukan itu denganku.." Yesung menangis menghampiri ayahnya yang sedangmurka_

_PLAK!ayah yesung memukul yesung hingga yesung terjatuh ke lantai._

_"ya gwuenchana?" Siwon menghampiri Yesung dan membantu yesung bangun_

_"HAH! KALIAN BERDUA... SANGAT MENJIJIKKAN! YA YESUNG! APA KAU TAK BERPIKIR? PRIA MISKIN INI... HAH!" ayah yesung dengan kegusarannya kembali ingin memukul yesung, namun ibu yesung segera datang dan menghentikannya, setelah itu ayah yesung lalu menghilang._

_"Aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang kalian berdua lakukan... jika tau begini, tak akan sedikitpun aku mau merestui hubungan kalian..." ibu yesung berlinangan airmata._

_"eomma mian... mian eomma..." yesung menangis sambil memeluk kaki ibunya_

_"jangan panggil aku eomma... aku tak pernah memiliki anak sepertimu! muali detik ini kau harus pergi dari rumah ini... ikut saja bersama pria miskin sialan itu" ibu yesung berkata tanpa melihat kearah Siwon dan Yesung._

_Setelah yesung tenang, mereka berdua akhirnya pergi dari rumah itu. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Siwon, mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan terus terdiam, tak ada sepatah katapun yang Siwon dan Yesung ucapkan. Siwon membukakan pintu rumah kumuhnya, dia dapat melihat Yesung sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati rumah Siwon yang sangat berantakan. Yesung melihat hanya ada dua ruangan di rumah itu, hanya dapur dan satu ruang serbaguna. Yesung memaksakan senyumnya ketika melihat Siwon memperhatikannya._

_"Aku... hanya punya tempat ini... gwuenchana?" Siwon menatap yesung sedih_

_"Gwuenchana Siwon-ah... aku akan baik - baik saja asal kau tetap disini bersamaku..." Yesung memeluk Siwon lalu menangis lagi._

_"Yesung-ah... nanti aku akan menikahimu.. mungkin setelah bayi ini lahir, jika sekarang... jujur aku belum mampu.." Siwon menunduk dan meneteskan airmatanya_

_._

_._

_Ibu siwon nampak tidak menyukai yesung, dia sering membentak yesung kapanpun dan menyuruh yesung melakukan apapun untuknya... seandainya siwon tidak ada, Yesung pasti tidak akan tahan dengan perlakuan ibunya. Siwon kini sedang sibuk mengurus perkuliahannya yang akan dimulai bulan depan. Yesung sangat senang bila Siwon datang dan menemaninya, atau ketika ibu siwon pergi yesung juga akan merasa senang._

_Kehamilan yesung memasuki bulan ke 8. Perutnya semakin besar namun siwon makin sering tidahk dirumah dan ibu yesung makin sering membentaknya. Suatu hari yesung meberanikan diri untuk pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan milik Sungmin Sunbae. Sungmin sangat kaget melihat perut yesung yang membesar, yesung lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun._

_"Gwuenchana Yesung-ah... Unii akan membantumu,.. jangan merasa sendirian ne..." Sungmin berkata sambil menyusui Sehun yang baru berusia 2 bulan itu._

_"Ya,... jika terjadi sesuatu apapun... katakan saja pada kami..." Kyuhyun menimpali sambil mengelus punggung yesung yang menangis._

_._

_._

_Sementara itu dirumah siwon, Siwon bingung tak mendapati yesung dirumahnya. Yesung juga tidak memiliki ponsel lagi, dia tak bisa menelponnya. Ketika Siwon hendak keluar rumah beberapa orang berbadan besar mendorong ibunya kedalam._

_"eomma..." Siwon langsung membantu ibunya yang terbanting di lantai._

_"HAHAHAHA... jadi ini anakmu?... cukup tampan rupanya..." Seorang bertubuh tinggi dan berotot mendekat ke arah Siwon._

_"Ya... kalian siapa? kenapa berlaku kasar seperti ini?" Siwon cukup kesal melihat orang - orang seram itu tertawa._

_"Ya... kami tak akan berlaku kasar seperti ini jika ibumu tak punya hutang!" Salah seorang dari mereka menoyor kepala Siwon degan telunjuknya._

_"eomma..." Siwon terbelalak melihat ibunya._

_"Mianne siwon-ah... hehehehe..." ibunya meminta maaf sambil tertawa, siwon tau saat itu ibunya sedang mabuk._

_"berapa hutang yang ibuku punya?" Siwon menatap dengan berani kearah para laki - laki seram itu_

_"10 juta Won! ayo... bayar sekarang, jika tidaaaak... ibumu dan... kekasihmu yang sedang hamil itu akan mati... ahahahhahaaaaa..."_

_"Baiklah,... aku akan membayarnya segera" Siwon berkata tanpa pikir panjang_

_Siwon kaget mendengar perkataan orang - orang itu, bagaimana dia bisa tau soal yesung... dan mengapa ibunya berhutang begitu banyak... siwon yakin ibunya masih suka berjudi... ini pasti hutang dari ibu yang kalah berjudi._

_Malam itu Yesung dan Siwon saling berdiam diri, mereka memiliki beban pikiran masing - masing..._

_._

_._

_Beberapa minggu kemudian Siwon mendapati ibunya babak belur dan lagi - lagi yesung tak ada dirumah. Seorang namja bertubuh besar dan seram datang untuk menjemput Siwon dan mengantar siwon pada bossnya._

_"Kau Choi Siwon?" seorang pria berusia sekitar 50 tahun duduk dihadapannya sambil menghisap cerutu._

_"Kalian mau apa..." Siwon sangat takut melihat berbagai macam senjata ditodongkan kepadanya._

_"Aku hanya meminta kau untuk membayar hutang - hutang ibumu... sekarang juga..." kata pria itu dengan senyum sinisnya._

_"Beri aku waktu, aku akan melunasinya..." kata Siwon ketus_

_"Oke... aku akan memberikan dua pilihan untukmu.. tak usahlah kau membayarnya.. lakukan saja keinginanku" kata pria itu lagi._

_Siwon tetap diam tanpa bersuara._

_"Jika kau mau aku melunasi hutang itu... artinya kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku... itu hal yang mudah... ikut kami ke canada sekarang juga... atau ibumu sekarang juga... atau.. mungkin ibumu sudah tidak menarik... baiklah... kalau begitu aku akan membunuh kekasihmu saja... membunuh satu, tapi yang mati ada dua.. hahaha..." Pria itu tertawa melihat tekanan diwajah Siwon._

_Siwon tetap tak mau berbicara, tetap saja bagaimanapun dia memiliki tanggung jawab pada yesung. Seorang preman lainnya memasuki ruangan membawa ibu siwon. Siwon kaget ibunya sudah babak belur dan berdarah dimana - mana._

_"Turuti aku, ikut ke canada sekarang juga, atau kubunuh ibumu..." lelaki itu mengacungkan pistolnya lalu membidik ibu siwon._

_"ANDUE... beri saja aku waktu.. jaebal... aku akan melunasi hutangnya,,..." Siwon memohon_

_DOR... DOR... DOR..._

_Terdengar tiga buah tembakan melayang diruangan itu, siwon melihat ibunya terkulai tak lagi bernyawa. Siwon terus memanggil - manggil ibunya, tapi tangan dan badannya terikat dikursi tak bisa melakukan apapun._

_"aku sudah peringatkan,,, aku tak mungkin main - main... Ya... cepat kirim orang ke gubuk itu... lalu bunuh wanita hamil didalamnya..." perintah pria itu tanpa rasa berdosa telah membunuh_

_"ANDUE... ANDUE... jangan bunuh mereka jaebal... jangan sakiti mereka... aku... aku.. aku akan ikuti kata - katamu.." Siwon menangis sejadi - jadinya, merasa sangat tak berguna dan tak berdaya._

_Malam itu juga siwon berangkat ke canada._

_._

_._

_._

_Sudah tiga hari yesung tak melihat siwon dan ibunya dirumah, yesung hampir gila merasa dia ditinggalkan oleh Siwon._

_'siwon dimana? kemana dia pergi?' yesung selalu resah menantikan kedatangan siwon, yesung mulai curiga bahwa kedua orang itu meninggalkannya, karena ibu siwon juga tak pernah datang._

_._

_Kini sudah seminggu, perutnya semakin besar, seminggu juga dia hanya berdiam dirumah menuggu siwon tapi siwon tak pulang. Persediaan makanannya juga sudah menipis, Yesung tak tau harus bagaimana. Dia tak mau meninggalkan rumah karena yesung takut siwon akan datang. Malam itu... entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh yesung hingga dia tak bisa berpikir sehat. Yesung menemukan sebuah pisau di dapur... dia memandang pisau itu sangat lama, kemudian dia tertawa sendirian, dan menempelkan pisau itu di pergelangan tangannya, yesung mulai menggoreskan pisau itu terus menerus... Yesung bahkan tidak dapat membedakan dimana rasa sakit yang paling sakit, hatinya kah atau pergelangan tangannya yang dia sayat yang sakit... dia hanya berpikir bahwa dia tak perlu hidup lagi, Keluarganya mengusirnya dan Siwon hilang entah kemana... dan yesungpun mulai kehilangan kesadaran._

_FLASH BACK END_

_._

_._

_._

Yesung dan Siwon menangis, disisi lain Luhan berpura - pura tidur, sebenarnya dia mendengar semua kisah yang mereka berdua beberkan. Sayangnya tak cuma Luhan tapi banyak yang mendengar percakapan itu. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, Xiumin dan Kyungsoo juga mendengarnya, mereka yang awalnya terpaksa menguping karena tidak enak mengganggu dua orang yang sedang bicara serius itu, malah jadi semakin serius menguping.

"Lalu kenapa kau menitipkan Yewon ke panti asuhan itu?" Siwon bertanya setelah hening beberapa lama

"Saat aku tak tahan lagi... aku membawa yewon yang berusia 3 tahun pulang kerumahku bertemu eomma dan appa... mereka mau menerimaku lagi, namun tak mau menerima Yewon... karena Yewon adalah anakmu.." Jelas Yesung. Siwon tampak masih mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu aku tak bisa berpikir jernih, saat itu aku sangat tertekan dan Yewon sudah mulai menggangguku terus, jadinya aku menitipkan Yewon di panti asuhan itu... maksudku agar aku dapat melihatnya terus selama aku kembali ke keluargaku... namun orang tuaku melakukan hal yang lain... mereka menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan usaha mereka, Zhoumi Xi,... setelah aku menikah dengannya aku dibawa ke Cina... dan setelah menikah, dua tahun kemudian aku melahirkan si Kembar... Xiumin dan Luhan... dan setelah Zhoumi meninggal dua tahun lalu, akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea." Yesung menceritakan semua rahasianya.

Siwon terdiam, hanya mengangguk dan berdeham beberapa kali.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di canada?" tanya Yesung setelah terdiam berapa lama.

"Aku akui apa yang aku lakukan ini sangat bodoh... setelah aku sampai di Canada, aku bertemu dengan Ryeowook... ternyata, eommaku berhutang pada appanya... dan dia memanfaatkan itu untuk mendapatkan aku, dia memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya dan paling tidak memiliki seorang anak... baru aku boleh kembali ke Korea, kembali padamu... mereka mengancam jika aku tidak menuruti itu kau akan dibunuh... aku menurutinya..." Siwon gantian menuturkan

"Aku terpaksa menikah dengan Ryeowook, agar kau selamat dan bisa hidup tenang di Korea bersama anak kita... selama aku di Canada aku diijinkan untuk mengambil kuliah kedokteran... dua tahun setelah menikah, aku memiliki Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo lahir tepat saat appa Ryeowook meninggal... aku menuntut hakku untuk kembali ke Korea dan mencarimu juga anak kita... tapi, aku tak tega meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang juga anakku apalagi Ryeowook sangat terpukul ketika usaha appanya bangkrut, hanya aku yang dia punya... bukannya aku tak mau kembali padamu... tapi keadaannya menuntutku untuk tetap disana... jujur... selama ini aku... aku hanya mencintaimu Yesung-ah..." Siwon kini tak bisa menahan tangisnya.

Yesung dan Siwon menangis bersama, "Yesung-ah... mianne..." Siwon berkata dalam isakan tangisnya, Yesung langsung memeluk Siwon yang menangis "Ya... jangan menangis... ini bukan salahmu..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meneteskan airmatanya, begitu juga Xiumin... mereka tentu sangat terpukul dengan apa yang mereka dengar, tentang kenyataan bahwa Yesung dan Siwon adalah orangg tua Yewon. Baekhyun dan Kris menenangkan Xiumin, Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Kai yang mengusap punggungnya mencoba menenangkan. Tapi Chanyeol dan Sehun mereka berdua saling pandang, mereka ikut terpukul dengan apa yang mereka dengar.

"APPA!..."

Namun tanpa diduga Kyungsoo berteriak... Siwon melepaskan pelukan Yesung mereka berdua kaget melihat banyak orang berdiri di ujung pintu masuk.

"Kyungii-ah..." Siwon tak menyangka putrinya ada di sana mendengarkan semua pembicaraannya.

"Xiuminiie.." Yesung juga ikut kaget melihat putrinya menangis dipelukan Kris.

"Appa... Apa itu... benar? Appa... bilang... yang aku dengar itu... salah..." Kyungsoo terbata - bata berbicara dalam tangisnya. Begitu Siwon mendekatinya Kyungsoo langsung kabur dan berlari dengan cepat. Kai dan siwon mengejarnya bersamaan. Kyungsoo berlari dan menabrak segala arah, Kyungsoo telah sampai di luar rumah sakit, dia hendak menyebrang jalan, namun dia berlari tanpa memperhatikan tanda di lampu merah, dia menerobos orang - orang yang menunggu lampu hijau, Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan lampunya, dia hanya terus berlari.

Kai terus meneriakkan namanya, namun Kyungsoo tak mau mendengar. Dikepalanya hanya ada penolakan pada kenyataan yang baru saja dia dengar, tentang bagaimana appa dan eommanya bisa menikah. Selama ini dia hanya mengira eomma dan appanya saling mencintai, dia tak tau jika eommanya telah merebut appanya dari yeoja lain yang dicintainya dulu, tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo makin sakit hati adalah kenyataan bahwa yeoja di masa lalu appanya adalah eommanya Xiumin dan Luhan, sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo telah menerobos lampu merah pejalan kaki, semua orang meneriakinya tapi tak ada yang berani mencegahnya. Kai ikutan menerobos lampu merah, tiba - tiba Kai melihat sebuah Truk dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi berbelok dan akan menabrak Kyungsoo. Truk itu berulang kali mengklakson, namun telinga Kyungsoo tak dapat mendengarnya. Kai mempercepat larinya, dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Semua orang berteriak ketika Truk besar itu hampir menabrak mereka berdua. Kai dapat merasakan seberapa dekat dia dengan truk itu. Kyungsoo masih menangis dipelukan Kai, bahkan menangis lebih keras.

Kini lampu pejalan kaki telah berubah hijau, kaki Kai terasa lemas seketika menyadari dia dan Kyungsoo hampir tertabrak, keduanya lalu jatuh terduduk ditengah jalan. Beberapa pejalan kaki mengerumuni mereka berdua, polisi lalu lintas bahkan menghampiri mereka dan mengamankan situasi.

"Gwuenchana... Kyungii-ah... jangan seperti ini..." Kai berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Kyungii-ah... ayo kita menepi" Siwon langsung memeriksa putrinya dalam pelukan Kai, dengan sigap Kai langsung memapah Kyungsoo dan membawanya ketempat yang aman.

Setelah sampai diareal rumah sakit, Kai mendudukkan kyungsoo disebuah bangku taman rumah sakit, Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Kai dan menangis lagi.

"Kai Sunbae-nim... aku takut..." Kyungsoo terisak dalam pelukan Kai

"Ya.. tenanglah Kyungsoo... jangan seperti ini.." Kai mengelus punggung kyungsoo perlahan

"Aku... takut.. apa... membenciku.. karena... aku.." Kyungsoo masih terisak.

Siwon mendengar isakan putrinya, hatinya seperti tersayat melihat pukulan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan dari kenyataan masalalunya. Siwon duduk disebelah Kyungsoo ikut mengelus punggungnya. Kyungsoo mengenali itu appanya, namun dia terlalu takut memandang appanya..

"Kyungsoo-ya,... jangan begini..." bujuk Siwon namun Kyungsoo masih berdiam dipelukan Siwon

"Maafkan aku appa... aku... bukanlah anak yang appa harapkan sejak awal,,," Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada yang cukup tenang. Siwon meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah bangkit dari pelukan Kai dan menatap mata putrinya itu dalam - dalam...

"Kyungsoo-ah... ini bukanlah salahmu... ini adalah kesalahan appa, bukan kau.." Siwon menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya lalu menakup wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi... aku bukanlah anak yang apa inginkan... aku takut jika yang sebenarnya juga appa tak menyayangiku.." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada sendu

"Kyungiie-ah.. appa neun saranghandageu... appa sangat mencintaimu, kau ini anak appa... jangan pernah berpikir appa akan membencimu karena hal - hal itu, dari semua kejadian masa lalu itu... satu - satunya hal yang appa syukuri adalah kau, adalah memilikimu... putriku.. kau membantuku menebus dosaku pada Yewon dan eommanya... kau putri appa..." Siwon memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, Kai dapat dengan jelas melihat keduanya saling memeluk dengan perasaan yang bercampur.

-**TBC-**

******Ya... Author fast update lagi nih... hehehe sampe rela - rela banget kemana - mana bawa laptop buat nge-update ini cerita... Ceongmal mianhae ya kalau jalan ceritanya masih terlalu complicated... dan gak terasa bentar lagi ending... Author kembali mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya kepada para Reviewer yang udah ngereview tulisan Author Park Eun Ri si ELF dari EXO planet ini hehehe... Tetep semangat membaca ya reader-deul... Buat Silent reader juga ceongmal gumawo ne... Reader-deul auu... ah.. Saranghaeyeo...!**


	8. Kenyataan Terungkap

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Chapter 8 : Aku tak bisa membiarkan kenyataan terus bersembunyi  
**

**Rate : T+++**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Tentunya Super Junior dan EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang mereka dengar di rumah sakit pada orang tua masing - masing. Semua nampak sangat terkejut dengan yang anak mereka ceritakan. Terutama fakta tentang siapa sahabat dekat Baekhyun selama ini. Ketiga sahabatnya ternyata adalah adiknya sendiri. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memiliki ayah yang sama, sementara Baekhyun dan si Kembar Xiumin, Luhan memiliki ibu yang sama... takdir nampaknya sangat gencar bermain petak umpet fakta. Dan kini fakta yang tersembunyi perlahan mulai terungkap.

Disatu sisi, Kyungsoo dan si kembar kini agak canggung setelah mengetahui bagaimana masa lalu ayah dan ibu mereka. Dan yang masih menjadi misteri adalah keberadaan Yewon. Kyungsoo dan si kembar tau jika Siwon dan Yesung pernah memiliki seorang putri yang bernama Choi Yewon di hubungan mereka dulu, namun kemana perginya anak itu?

.

.

.

"Chanyeol oppa..."

Suatu malam Baekhyun kembali menghampiri kakaknya yang tertidur pulas. Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun berkeringat padahal AC di kamar Chanyeol sangat dingin.

"Baekkie-ah.. wae?" Chanyeol membuka matanya setengah dan langsung terbelalak setelah melihat Baekhyun yang pucat.

"Baekkie kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya, menyalakan lampu dan mengusap keringat di dahi Baekhyun.

"Baekkie ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"Oppa... aku mimpi buruk lagi... aku mimpi tentang seorang anak yang bernama Yewon... aku merasakannya dan semua tampak jelas, di panti ashan itu... awalnya seperti ulang tahunmu oppa, lalu berubah saat appa sering bicara padaku dan terakhir kecelakaan itu. Dan yang membuatku takut dan tidak mengerti... semua orang seperti memanggilku Yewon... aku bertindak sebagai Yewon dalam mimpiku... namun setelah kecelakaan itu, aku kembali menjadi Baekhyun... oppa kenapa aku terus bermimpi seperti itu oppa...?" Baekhyun gemetar, wajahnya begitu pucat

"Gwuenchana... itu hanya mimpi... nde... itu bukan apa - apa... pasti karena apa yang kau dengar sore kemarin membuatmu terlalu memikirkannya..." Chanyeol memeluk adiknya, menepuk pundaknya agar lebih tenang.

"Op... oppa... apakah yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya sebelum kecelakaanku dulu oppa? ceritakan oppa... kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya...?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan badan yang melemas dipelukan Chanyeol

DEG

Chanyeol gugup tak mengerti harus menjawab pertanyaan adiknya. Selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya tentang lupa ingatannya setelah sebuah kecelakaan, Baekhyun hanya menerima apa yang dia dapat setelah kecelakaan itu berlangsung. Dan kalaupun Baekhyun bertanya, semua akan menjab dengan "Lupakan saja... yang penting sekarang kau dapat mengingat kan?"

"Oppa... semua orang bilang Yewon hilang 10 tahun yang lalu... dan kecelakaanku juga 10 tahun yang lalu kan? oppa... apa aku adalah Yewon?" Pertanyaan itu seperti memcopot paksa jantung Chanyeol. Mengapa adiknya menanyakan semua ini secara tiba - tiba. Apa dia sudah bisa mengingat sesuatu? Kenapa dia bermimpi seperti itu sekarang? Dulu tak pernah seperti ini... Chanyeol dilanda kepanikan dalam kepalanya sementara badan baekhyun semakin menghangat namun ujung jarinya tetap dingin.

"Ya.. ya.. mana mungkin kau itu Yewon... jika kau Yewon,... maka kau akan seumuran denganku kan?... kau ingat saat yang Sehun bilang dulu, cinta pertamanya si Yewon itu 3 bulan lebih muda darinya kan? berarti Yewon kan lahir 6 bulan setelah aku... sedangkan kau... kau 2 tahun lebih muda dariku... mana mungkin kau Yewon... jangan bercanda... kau hanya memikirkannya..." Chanyeol memandang adiknya yang masih berwajah pucat.

.

Leeteuk melihat lampu kamar Chanyeol menyala. 'Apa dia belajar sampai malam?' pikir Leeteuk, langsung saja dia mendekati kamar Chanyeol, saat akan membuka kamar anak sulungnya Leeteuk mendengar ada sebuah percakapan di sana... Leeteuk memilih mendengar percakapn itu sebelum masuk...

Jantung Leeteuk ikut mencelos setelah mendengar mimpi Baekhyun dan kecurigaan Baekhyun terhadap masalalunya sebelum kecelakaan terjadi...

"Baekhyun nampak sudah siap dengan kenyataannya" gumam Leeteuk diluar pintu. Leeteuk lalu masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan mendapati kedua anaknya tengah berpelukan...

"Appa..." Chanyeol melihat appanya masuk, jelas sekali tatapan bimbang memenuhi mata Chanyeol. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum lembut dan berjongkok dekat Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie... kenapa dikamar oppa?" tanya Leeteuk mengelus bahu putrinya lembut..

"Appa... aku mimpi buruk..." Baekhyun balik memeluk appanya dan menangis lagi..

"Baekhyuniie... badanya panas... Chanyeol oppa, ambilkan obat untuk dongsaengnya ya.." kata Leeteuk mencoba bertingkah lucu seperti menimang bayi.

Setelah minum obat, Baekhyun lalu tertidur dikamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Leeteuk masih terjaga dan memandangi Baekhyun yang menautkan alisnya ketila tidur. Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya dan duduk disebelah appanya.

"Appa... eottoke?" Suara berat chanyeol mendadak begitu lemah dan parau

"Gwuenchana Chaniie... mungkin ini yang harus terjadi... jangan khawatir,,, dirinya pasti sudah siap menghadapinya.." Leeteuk masih membelai dahi putrinya tersebut.

"Dulu... demi menjadikan dia adikku... eomma dan appa memalsukan identitasnya... Choi Yewon yang berusia 9 tahun menjadi Park Bakhyun yang berusia 7 tahun... kenapa harus begitu?" Chanyeol masih meneteskan air matanya

"Itu karena cidera kepalanya dan derita traumatik yang dialaminya sebelum kecelakaan... jika saat itu kita tak melakukannya, dia akan hanya kembali menjadi seorang anak yang menderita trauma... dan memalsukan usianya, itu hanya agar kalian berdua terlihat natural sebagai kakak dan adik..." wajah Leeteuk terlihat resah.

"Appa... bagaimana jika dia mengingat semuanya lagi?"

"Aku yakin dia sudah siap menerimanya... karena dia sudah sempat melupakannya 10 tahun, trauma itu tak akan menyakitinya... apalagi sekarang eomma dan appanya yang asli sudah muncul kan? itu akan membantu..."

"Appa Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi adikku setelah itu?"

"Itu semua terserah Baekhyun..."

"Appa... bolehkah aku berharap dia kembali menjadi Yewon?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak bisa natural mencintainya sebagai adikku..."

Leeteuk mampu menangkap arti perkataan Chanyeol barusan, bahkan sejak lama dia dapat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki perasaan berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka memang tak senatural itu menjadi kakak dan adik.

.

.

.

"Baekkie sakit? kalau begitu tak usah ikut kesekolah ya..." Henry menyambut anaknya yang masih pucat itu

"Aniiiyeo eomma... aku tetap mau sekolah... sekarang kan upacara kelulusan oppa, aku tentu harus ke sekolah sama eomma, appa dan tiang listrik itu.." Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya kearah Chanyeol yang mendelik

"Guere... tapi kalau kau mereasa tak enak langsung saja kita pulang ya.." Henry memang seperti itu, terlalu panik terutama pada anaknya, terlebih lagi pada Baekhyun

.

.

.

Hari itu disekolah sangat lah ramai, para siswa datang bersama anaknya. Hari ini adalah akhir tahun ajaran dan saatnya melepas siswa tingkat akhir SMA LEESEONG. Kai, Kris, Sehun dan Chanyeol nampak tampan dengan seragam lengkap mereka. SMA LEESEONG memang akan meluluskan siswanya 3 bulan lebih cepat dari sekolah lain karena siswa mereka tentu harus mempersiapkan ujian SAT dan masuk perguruan tinggi.

Semua orang tua berkumpul karena hari ini juga diadakan pameran karya seni siswa. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh ketika empat Prince dan orang tua masing - masing datang, namun setelah orang tua Kyungsoo dan juga si Kembar menghampiri mereka suasananya jadi agak dingin. Dan yang membuat semua kaget, Siwon juga datang bersama Ryeowook.

"Ommo... Yesung-ah... lama tak bertemu ya..." Ryeowook menyapa kawan lamanya itu dengan senyum lebar, namun Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan air muka masam.

"Anak - anakmu?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi setelah melihat si kembar. Yesung kembali hanya mengangguk.

"Ini putriku... putri terbaikku... Choi Kyungsoo" Ryeowook merangkul Kyungsoo yang hanya menunduk tanpa melihat Yesung

"hmmm... dengan melihatnya saja kau pasti sudah tau kan siapa appanya..." Ryeowook yang cerewet itu kembali mengoceh sambil melirik Siwon

"Aku kira... kalian berdua yang akan menikah... tapi melihat ini, sungguh takdir memang tak dapat ditebak ya..." Ryeowook mengoceh lagi.

"RYEOWOOK-ah!" "EOMMA!"

Kyungsoo dan Siwon menegur Ryeowook bersamaan. Ryeowook nampak bangga bisa menikah dan merebut Siwon dari Yesung...

.

.

.

Hari itu Chanyeol menampilkan bakatnya, dia memainkan sebuah akustik gitar dengan nada dan lagu yang dia komposisikan sendiri. Semua siswa terutama siswa perempuan sangat terpesona oleh karisma Chanyeol diatas panggung. Tepuk tangan meriahpun menggema di aula itu ketika Chanyeol selesai dengan pementasannya. Selanjutnya adalah pengumuman juara. Kai yang memang terkenal pintar dan teladan di sekolahnya masih tetap mempertahankan predikatnya sebagai juara satu dan Oh Sehun harus menerima posisi kedua. Sementara Kris, penghargaan karena sudah berulang kali memimpin tim basket sampai ke turnamen nasional diberikan padanya dengan bangga oleh sekolah. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bagi seluruh orang di aula itu bahwa Kai, Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol adalah kebanggaan sekolah ini terlepas dari siapa saja orang tua mereka.

.

.

Setelah penghargaan diterima, kegiatan selanjutnya adalah jamuan makan. Sekolah ini memang hebat, punya kelasnya masing - masing. Bahkan disaat School and Parents gathering seperti ini pun semuanya tetap mengagumkan. Di sebuah meja yang cukup panjang tersedia berbagai macam kue, Baekhyun dan sahabatnya berkumpul di deretan kue coklat yang nampak sangat menggiurkan itu, sedangkan para Prince sedang asik berkumpul dengan teman mereka yang lainnya.

"Hahaha... banyak yang bilang setelah Princes oppa tamat dari sekolah ini, kita lah yang akan menjadi penerusnya... haruskah namanya Princess?" Baekhyun bercanda dengan teman - temannya.

"Ya... aku malu jika begitu.." Luhan yang memang pemalu mengatakan itu sambil memukul bahu Baekhyun perlahan. Luhan memang masih sakit hati dengan apa yang dia lihat saat itu, namun jika dalam kenyataanya Baekhyun dan Sehun benar - benar belum berpacaran, tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk membenci salah satu dari keduanya.

Kyungsoo mengambil satu kue coklat berbentuk pesegi dengan parutan keju diatasnya. Kyungsoo mencium kue tersebut lalu diletakkannya lagi.

"Kenapa? kuenya bau...?" Xiumin melihat Kyungsoo melakukannya

"Anii,,, hanya saja aku tak boleh memakannya.. padahal aku yakin ini enak.." Kyungsoo agak kecewa.

Siwon dan Baekhyun datang bersamaan setelah percakapan itu.

"Kyungii-ah... appamu mencarimu..." Baekhyun segera mengambil kue coklat yang disediakan, kue yang sama dengan kue yang diletakkan Kyungsoo tadi..

"mmm... enak... kenapa tidak ada yang memakannya? Siwon ajhusi.. ayo cobalah..." Baekhyun melahap kue keduanya. Dan siwon mengikuti.

"mmm... waah... kue ini enak... heran tak memakannya..." Siwon juga sama seperti Baekhyun, melahap kue itu dengan riang gembira.

Yesung menghampiri kedua putri kembarnya dan melihat Siwon dan Baekhyun hampir melahap habis satu hidangan kue itu.

'aneh... cara mereka mengunyah makanan sangat mirip... aku masih tidak yakin jika dia adalah adik kandung Chanyeol... dan seandainya dia adalah Yewon... dia sangat cantik... Tuhan, tunjukkanlah kebenaran... antar aku pada yewonku..' Yesung berkata dalam doanya

"Ya... Kyungiie tidak mau kue ini?" tanya Siwon melirik putrinya yang sedang memandang Baekhyun dan appanya menyapu bersih kue itu

"aku tidak boleh memakannya appa... itu kue coklat kacang almond!" Kyungsoo mendengus

"SIWON-ah... KULITMU MEMERAH!" Yesung terbelalak melihat kulit tangan Siwon mulai berbintik.

"Mwo? aah... gatal... kulitku panas… eomma…" Baekhyun juga menimbulkan reaksi yang sama seperti siwon.

"Aaah…. Panas,… appoo.." Siwon meniup niup kulitnya

"Baekie wae?" Chanyeol dan Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Siwon-ah…." Yesung dan Ryeowook juga menghampiri Siwon bersamaan.

"Oppa… sakit.." Baekhyun mengabaikan Sehun dan menggapai Chanyeol

"Yesung-ah…ini panas sekali.." Siwon mengabaikan Ryeowook dan menggapai Yesung.

Sehun terdiam melihat Baekhyun mengeluh pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memberikan perhatian penuhnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memang sudah tidak enak badan dari pagi kini makin lemah dan kembali berkeringat.

Sementara Ryeowook, dia berhasil melihat lagi kejadian lama yang sangat dia benci… Siwon dan Yesung… mereka berdua masih seperti dulu… Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya dan menghentakkan satu kakinya…

Sehun dan Ryeowook menatap pemandangan yang meremukkan hati mereka. Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Matanya terus terpaku pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Luhan terus melihat ekspresi Sehun, 'mata itu begitu sedih dan marah… aku bisa merasakannya' Luhan berkata dalam kepalanya. Luhan hanya terus memandang Sehun dengan tatapan cemburu. 'Kapan mata itu akan melihat kearahku?' Luhan menghela napasnya dalam

"Mwo ya ige?" Ryeowook bergumam penuh dendam melihat adegan yang dia benci. Ditambah lagi Kyungsoo yang terlihat dekat dengan Yesung sekarang.

.

.

.

Siwon dan Baekhyun dibawa ke Klinik sekolah, klinik itu cukup lengkap jadi tak perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit, tidak perlu dokter klinik yang mengatasi. Leeteuk dan Henry menangani Baekhyun sementara Siwon yang sebenarnya bisa menangani dirinya sendiri malah meminta bantuan Yesung dan Donghae, appanya Kai.

Ketika baju mereka dibuka , terlihat jelas betapa merah punggung dan dada mereka, bintink bintik kecil bermunculan… rasanya pasti panas dan gatal sekali.

"Appa… kenapa appa tidak bilang apa alergi kacang?" Kyungsoo protes pada appanya.

"Appa tidak tau itu mengandung kacang…" Siwon meringis kulitnya perih.

"Kan aku juga alergi kacang, bukannya aku juga sudah bilang aku tidak boleh memakannya… kau juga Baekkie… kenapa kau tak pernah bilang kau alergi kacang.." Kyungsoo jadi panik karena pernah merasakan betapa perih alergi itu.

"Aku tidak bilang karena alergi akan terlihat memalukan…" "Appa tidak bilang karena alergi akan terlihat memalukan…"

Siwon dan Baekhyun berkata bersamaan dan jawaban mereka sama persis. Semua orang terdiam mendengar bagaimana mereka bisa menjawab bersama seperti itu. Tangan Henry bergetar dan matanya tak berani melihat kearah putrinya. Yesung bergantian melihat Siwon. Sehun dan Chanyeol memalingkan wajah mereka dan menarik napas panjang, dan yang lainnya bengong menatap kejadian itu.

"Yewon-ah…" Yesung memandang Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun yang tak mengerti menautkan alisnya dan mencari – cari eomma dan appanya.

"Kau… Baekhyunnie… kau adalah Yewonku.. Choi Yewon…" Yesung mengeluarkan air mata, sementara Siwon melupakan perih di kulitnya lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"ANI!... Mana bisa kau berkata begitu… mereka bisa saja tak sengaja menjawab begitu…" Henry membentak Yesung dan melarangnya mendekat. Chanyeol memegang bahu kanan dan kiri eommanya dan menenangkan. Kyungsoo memandang Yesung, Siwon dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Semua orang memang bisa memiliki alergi dan jawaban yang sama…. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan tanda lahir yang sama di dada kiri Baekhyun dan dada kiri Siwon?... aku tak mungkin melupakan tanda lahir milik anakku…" Yesung menunjuk ke dada Baekhyun.

Sontak semuanya membelalak dan memandang bergantian Siwon dan Baekhyun. Di dada telanjang siwon terlihat tanda lahir berupa garis coklat memanjang ke bawah. Sementara milik Baekhyun agak samar karena tertutup oleh kaus dalamnya.

"Ani… mereka bisa saja punya tanda lahir yang sama.. bisa saja itu kebetulan.." Henry membantah lagi.

"Henry-ah…" Leeteuk memandang istrinya yang sedang kacau. Sungmin yang juga ada di ruangan itu jadi serba salah, antara mengungkap yang sebenarnya atau tetap menutupi kenyataannya. Sebab, saat terakhir Sungmin bertemu Henry, ia berkata bahwa akan sangat takut apabila semua terungkap, Baekhyun akan diambil kembali darinya.

"Unii… keumanne… kau tidak bisa punya anak lagi sejak Chanyeol berusia 6 bulan! Kau sendiri mengatakannya padaku kan?! Lalu bagaimana unii menjelaskan Baekhyun…?" Yesung memelas pada Henry. Henry kini meneteskan air matanya.

"Baekhyunie… kau…?" Siwon ikut menangis terus memandang Baekhyun yang bingung.

"Ya… ige mwo? Aku tak mengerti… eomma ini kenapa… appa kenapa diam saja? Oppa… kau juga menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Yesung ajhuma bilang aku Yewon?" Baekhyun bergiliran bertanya pada eomma, appa dan oppanya.

"Hentikan semuanya! Park Baekhyun…. Iya,… dia adalah Yewon, Choi Yewon… anak perempuan yang dulu dititipkan di Panti Asuhan eomma.." Sehun berkata setelah terjadi keheningan.

"Se..sehunna.." Kris yang berdiri dekat Sehun kaget sahabatnya membongkar rahasia yang selama ini ditutupi oleh keluarganya.

"Andwe Sehun-ah.." Kai memelas kearah Sehun, sementara Chanyeol yang tak dapat berkata apa – apa lagi kini tangannya bergetar.

"Choi Yewon dan Park Baekhyun…. Mereka adalah orang yang sama…" Sehun mengulangi kata - katanya

"Sehun… kau bicara apa?" Sungmin menarik lengan anaknya

"EOMMA! SAMPAI KAPAN KITA TETAP MERAHASIAKANNYA!" Sehun meninggikan nadanya dan membentak ibunya.

"YA! Cho Sehun! Jangan berteriak!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam anaknya.

"Park Baekhyun adalah putrid adopsi keluarga Park…. Sebelum diadopsi dia menderita depresi berat dan gangguan traumatic pada jiwanya… dia terobsesi pada janji eommanya… Yesung ajhuma… yang berjanji akan menjemputnya… tapi selama dia menunggu, eommanya tidak datang… Aku yang sering datang ke panti itu, selalu melihat Yewon dengan tatapan mata kosong duduk di ayunan dan terus melihat kearah pintu gerbang, berharab eommanya akan datang… namun itu semua hanya harapan kosong, se kosong tatapan mata dan jiwa Yewon saat itu…"

Sehun menarik nafas sejenak dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke 9… aku memohon padanya untuk membujuk appanya agar menyembuhkan Yewon karena appaku bilang, hanya Leeteuk appa lah yang mampu menyembuhkan Yewon, tentu karena Chanyeol sahabatku… dia mau membujuk appanya… setelahh beberapa lama Yewon terlihat lebih baik… Henry eomma yang sangat menginginkan seorang anak perempuan, memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Yewon… Eommaku awalnya tak setuju, tapi demi kebaikan Yewon… Eommapun menyetujuinya,,,, Sayangnya dalam perjalanan membawa Yewon ke rumah keluarga Park… Henry Eomma mengalami kecelakaan, dan kepala Yewon terbentur sangat keras. Hanggeng appa, ayahnya Kris hyung… memvonis Yewon akan menderita lupa ingatan permanen, itu semua dikarenakan kondisi memory dan emosi Yewon adalah hal – hal yang menyakitkan yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi… mendapati hal itu, Keluarga Park, Keluarga Wu, Keluarga Lee dan Keluarga Cho sepakat untuk menghapus masa lalu Yewon dan menjadikannya seorang Park Baekhyun anak bungsu di keluarga Park dan demi membuat semuanya menjadi natural, karena dia harus menjadi adik dari Park Chanyeol… semua juga sepakat untuk memalsukan usia Baekhyun yang sebenarnya 9 tahun menjadi 7 tahun pada saat itu… mulai saat itulah… Choi Yewon menjadi Park Baekhyun… itulah mengapa, Yewon dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang sama, dengan nama dan kehidupan yang berbeda…"

Sehun menyudahi cerita panjangnya disusul dengan tangis. Semua shock dan terkaget mendengar cerita Sehun. Kenyataan terungkap…

"UAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH…. AAARRRRGGHHH…."

Baekhyun berteriak sekencang – kencangnya dalam tangisannya, dia menjambak rambutnya dan memukul – mukul kepalanya. Chanyeol langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memeluk Bakhyun seerat – eratnya.

"Baekhyun-ah… jangan begini… Baekhyun-ah jaebal…" Chanyeol menangis memeluk Baekhyun yang masih berteriak – teriak. Henry dan Leeteuk panik menenangkan kedua anaknya, begitu juga Kyungsoo dan si Kembar.

Kris dan Kai mengajak Sehun keluar dari klinik. Suasana disana sangat menegangkan.

.

.

"Ya… mengapa kau melakukan ini Sehun-ah.." Kai mengerutkan dahinya memprotes

"Jika terjadi apa – apa bagaimana…" Kris ikut resah namun Sehun hanya tetap diam.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan kenyataan terus bersembunyi… jika menunggunya muncul akan sangat lama dan menyakitkan… maka aku harus mendorongnya keluar…" Sehun menunduk dan menatap ujung sepatunya.

-**TBC-**

**Author Corner**

**Yaaaa... jedeng jedeng... ternyata Sehun yang mengungkapkan kenyataann tentang Yewon dan Baekhyun... Kenyataan sudah terungkap... tinggal satu Chapter lagi menuju sebuah Ending... hayo reader-deul coba tebak bagaimana endingnya?**

**Anyway... Author ingin mengatakan... Nomu nomu nomu Cinca cinca cinca gumawoseo buat reader deul yang udah RNR... keep RNR ya,... 1 chapter lagi kok...**

**Buat Siders, doo gumapta... keep reading ya...**

**Auuu...Ah... Saranghaeyeo!**


	9. The END

**AN ADOPTED PRINCESS**

**Chapter 9 - END : The Ending  
**

**Rate : T+++**

**Cast : Suju and Exo**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**EXO Pairs : Baekyeol, Hunhan, Xiukris, Kaisoo**

**Suju Pairs : KyuMin, Eunhae, HanChul, TeukRy, YeWon, WonBum,**

**Genre : Gender Switch (GS), Full Romance, Brotherhood, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Tentunya Super Junior dan EXO hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM,**

**dan para member adalah milik orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri...**

**Yang author miliki di cerita ini hanya jalan ceritanya...**

**No BASH!  
No PLAGIARISM**

**Cerita ini murni ide author**

**RnR Hajuseo!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya… mengapa kau melakukan ini Sehun-ah.." Kai mengerutkan dahinya memprotes

"Jika terjadi apa – apa bagaimana…" Kris ikut resah namun Sehun hanya tetap diam.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan kenyataan terus bersembunyi… jika menunggunya muncul akan sangat lama dan menyakitkan… maka aku harus mendorongnya keluar…" Sehun menunduk dan menatap ujung sepatunya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun sudah tidur?" Tanya Sungmin yang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Park bersama Sehun.

"Kurasa belum, dari tadi Baekhyun hanya mau ditemani oleh Chanyeol dan Appanya... gwuenchana... mau minum apa?" Henry terlihat pucat namun masih tetap ramah pada tamunya.

"Gwuenchana henry eommani..." Sehun menolak tawaran Henry dengan senyum manisnya.

TING TONG

Bell rumah keluarga Park berbunyi lagi, Henry menekan tombol answer di monitor bell, dada Henry langsung bergemuruh ketika yang datang adalah Yesung bersama kedua putrinya.

Awalnya Henry tak mau membukakan pintu untuk mereka, namun Sungmin membujuk Henry... semua akan baik - baik saja...

"Anyeonghaseo... si Kembar ingin menjenguk Baekhyun..." Kata Yesung dengan senyum lemahnya.

"Nde... silahkan duduk... Baekhyun sepertinya masih shock... appa dan oppanya masih menemaninya..." Henry membalas senyum yesung.

Air mata Yesung lalu berjatuhan. Henry tak kuasa melihat wanita itu menangis, tangisannya sangat mirip dengan tangisan Baekhyun. Henry dengan sigap memeluk yesung... mereka berdua menangis bersama...

"Unniie... mianhae... keunde gumawoseo unnii,..."

"Gwuenchana yesung-ah... lupakan semuanya..."

"Gumawo uniie telah menjaga Yewonku uniie..."

"Gwuenchana... ingat dulu aku pernah bilang aku menyukainya kan? Tuhan membawanya padaku..."

"Nde Uniie... gumawoo..."

Setelah adegan isak tangis antara ibu kandung dan ibu angkat Baekhyun,... tak lama kemudian, dua sejoli Kris dan Kai datang juga menjenguk Baekhyun bersama orang tua mereka. Ketika para orang tua sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka, maka keempat Flower boys dan si kembar berkumpul di ruang santai dekat kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol..

"Baekhyun sudah tidur... dia lebih tenang sekarang..." Chanyeol terlihat begitu stress dan tertekan

"Aku berharap Baekhyun bisa melewati ini dengan baik..." Kris menepuk pundak sepupunya itu menguatkan

"Terima kasih padamu karena telah mengungkapkan segalanya..." Chanyeol berkata tanpa memandang Sehun

"Ya... keumane... jangan begini... semuanya pasti baik - baik saja.." Kai menengahi tanda - tanda peperangan

"Ceonma... Kenyataan memang seharusnya diungkapkan.." Sehun berkata datar

"Sehun sunbaenim gwuenchana?" Xiumin mendekati Sehun yang wajahnya merah padam seperti wajah Chanyeol

"Anii... nan angwuenchana..." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Seharusnya aku dan Lu yang merasa tidak enak..." Xiumin berkata dengan nada pedas kepada Sehun

"Apa menurut Sehun Sunbaenim menerima kenyataan ini sangat mudah?" Luhan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, sementara Luhan sang kembaran sibuk mengusap punggung Luhan menenangkan

Sehun kini memandang kembar itu yang matanya sudah berkaca - kaca. Bahkan semua orang diruangan itu memandang Xiumin

"Menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu sahabatmu adalah kakakmu sendiri, kakak berbeda ayah... menerima kenyataan bahawa sahabatmu yang lain adalah anak dari kekasih lama ibumu?... bisakah kau menerima itu dengan mudah. Sehun sunbaenim?" Xiumin mulai menangis

"Xiu... gwuenchana... Sehun tak bermaksud demikian... tenangkan dirimu chagi,.." Kris berjongkok didepan Xiumin membantu kembaran Luhan itu menghapus air matanya.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Kris bertanya karena Kai dari tadi sibuk terus dengan ponselnya

"Kyungsoo tak menjawab telponku... sepertinya ponselnya dimatikan... jika 30 menit lagi tak ada tanda - tanda maka aku akan kerumahnya.." kata Kai dengan wajah super cemas

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

"Appa..." Kyungsoo menghampiri Siwon yang sedang melamun sendiri di depan TV

"Nonton apa?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya setelah membuyarkan lamunan Siwon

"Aaaah... miane Kyungii... appa tidak memperhatikanmu.." Siwon langsung tersenyum memandang anaknya itu.

"Gwuenchana appa... keunde appa... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kyungsoo memandang mata yang sangat mirip matanya itu

"tentu saja sayang..." Siwon tersenyum, Kyungsoo bisa melihat dimple dipipi ayahnya.

"Baekhyuniie... benarkah dia unii ku? anak appa dan yesung ajhuma?" Kyungsoo bertanya agak takut. Siwon terenyuh sebentar, namun tatapan penuh harap dari gadis kecilnya itu membuatnya tak bisa menolak. Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya dan berkata... "Nde... dia... Uni mu..."

"Appa... appa masih mencintai yesung ajhuma kan!?"

"Kyung...Kyungsoo-ah..."

"Jawab appa... jangan bohongi perasaan appa lagi... nan gwuenchana..."

"Appa menyayangimu.."

"Tapi appa tak mencintai eomma... appa lupa? aku sudah tau semuanya... yang aku perlu tau, apakah appa masih mencintai Yesung ajhuma?"

Kyungsoo bertanya dengan serius, Siwon tak ingin melukai hati gadis kecil kesayangannya itu... namun Siwon juga tak mampu berbohong pada dirinya sendiri... akhirnya Siwon hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu... kembalilah pada Yesung ajhuma... ajak aku bersamamu... bawa kembali Baekhyun uni..."

Siwon tak percaya apa yang dikatakan anaknya itu. Siwon kaget dan membelalakkan mata bundarnya.

"MWO? KEMBALI APA? YESUNG APA?" Ryeowook tiba - tiba memergoki pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu.

"Ryeowook-ah... jangan berteriak dihadapan Kyungsoo" Siwon berkata pelan

"ANDUWE! KYUNGSOO! TAK ADA YANG BOLEH KEMBALI!" wajah Ryeowook memerah... hatinya begitu panas dan terselimuti dendam kesumat

"EOMMA! KEUMANE! MAU BERAPA LAMA LAGI EOMMA AKAN MENYIKSA APPA?" Kyungsoo berdiri dan menatap eommanya tajam

"KYUNGSOO! jaga mulutmu.. kau tau apa?" Ryeowook mendelik pada Kyungsoo

"AKU TAU SEMUANYA EOMMA! Aku tau bagaimana eomma memaksa appa ke canada untuk menikahi eomma karena hutang yang dimiliki halmoni.."

Ryeowook seperti kehabisan napas mendengar pernyataan putrinya itu... rahasia yang selama ini dia tutupi rapat - rapat di hadapan putrinya... kini putrinya sendiri yang mengungkapnya.

"Appamu bicara apa padamu?"

"Anii... bukan appa yang memberi tahuku..."

"Siapa yang memberitaumu? hah? ITU BOHONG!"

"KEUMANE!" Siwon kini tak tahan dengan percakapan istri dan anaknya itu.

"Kyungsoo-ah.. masuk kekamarmu nde..." Siwon membujuk Kyungsoo masuk ke kamarnya, namun Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk tetap diam

"Eomma... lepaskan appa sekarang! Sesuai janji eomma.. appa boleh kembali pada yesung ajhuma!" Kyungsoo menuntut pada Ryeowook

"Anduwe! Anduwe... jika dia kembali pada yeoja itu, maka kau tak akan punya appa sayang.." Ryeowook mulai meneteskan air matanya.

"Gwuenchana... karena aku akan ikut kemanapun apa pergi.." Kyungsoo menatap ibunya dengan penuh marah

"Selama ini eomma tidak pernah benar - benar menjadi eommaku... appa yang selalu merawatku! eomma kemana saja? eomma selalu sibuk dengan kehidupan pribadi eomma..." Kyungsoo memprotes semua yang pernah dilakukan eommanya.

"Aniiya Kyungsoo... eomma menyayangimu.."

"Ani! eomma tak pernah menyayangiku! Eomma hanya terobsesi untuk memiliki appa... merebut appa dari yesung ajhuma..,,,aaaahhh... eomma yang menyebabkan sahabatku Baekhyun kehilangan orang tuanya... eomma adalah penyebab Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini... eomma... eomma juga menyebabkan yesung ajhuma meninggalkan baekhyun dipanti asuhan...eomma juga alasan kenapa appa tak pernah benar - benar menyayangikuuu..eomma orang jahat!...aaaaahh..." Kyungsoo terjatuh dilantai... Siwon memeluk anaknya yang menangis itu... Siwon mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo seperti ini, Kyungsoo memang tak pernah mendapatkan perhatian Ryeowook, maka dari itu Siwon yang awalnya membenci putrinya menjadi sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Kyungii-ah... tenanglah.. appa di sini... appa sangat menyayangimu..." Siwon menangis memeluk Kyungsoo yang berkeringat. Badan putrinya itu begitu panas.

Sementara Ryeowook mengamuk, melempar semua barang - barang dirumah itu dan berteriak... Siwon tidak peduli pada wanita itu... yang ia pedulikan adalah Kyungsoo. Siwon lalu menggendong Kyungsoo keluar apartemen, memasuki mobil mereka lalu tak tau mau membawa anaknya yang masih menangis itu kemana..

Setelah beberapa lama mengitari kota Seoul, Kyungsoo lalu berbicara dengan lirih.. "Appa... Bawa aku kerumah Baekhyun... aku ingin bertemu dengannya.."

Siwon menuruti keinginan Putrinya dan membawanya kerumah Keluarga Park. Chanyeol kaget melihat Kyunsoo yang sangat lemah seperti habis menangis habis - habisan bersama appanya dan berada di depan rumahnya. Kai yang menyadari tamu itu adalah Kyungsoo langsung berlari dan memeluk Kyungsoo di depan appanya.

"Semua sedang berkumpul... ajhusi juga silahkan masuk..." Chanyeol mengantar Siwon ke tempat para orang tua berkumpul.

.

.

.

Drrrtt... Drrttt...

Ponsel Siwon bergetar. Siwon melihat ada pesan yang masuk... dia lihat itu dari Ryeowook.

_**From : Ryeowook**_

_**Siwon-ah... aku akan menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo...**_

_**Aku akan melepasmu... sekarang juga aku akan kembali ke Canada, **_

_**dan tak akan kembali ke Korea lagi.. **_

_**Siwon-ah... kembali lah pada Yesung... bersatulah kembali dengan keluargamu..**_

_**Maafkan aku selama ini telah menyiksamu**_

_**Aku pergi**_

Siwon membaca sms itu perlahan. Setelah membacanya ada perasaan aneh di hatinya... dia langsung melihat Yesung yang sedang ngobrol dengan para ibu - ibu, Siwon menghela napas panjangnya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya. Dia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu Kyungsoo besok.

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya, Hujan turun di pagi hari... ada banyak orang yang berkumpul di meja makan untuk Flower Boys, Si kembar, Kyungsoo, Siwon dan Yesung juga ada di sana. Mereka memang menginap di rumah keluarga Park karena menghawatirkan Bakehyun. Henry dan Yesung sibuk di dapur, sementara Leeteuk menuruni tangga bersama Baekhyun. Semua orang mengarah pada tangga, dan semuanya lega ketika melihat senyuman yang ada di wajah Baekhyun... keceriaannya kembali. Memang benar diagnosa Leeteuk, Baekhyun pasti sudah siap dengan kenyataannya.

"Anyeong... selamat pagi..." Baekhyun menyapa semua orang di meja makan.

"Selamat pagi eomma..." Baekhyun memeluk Henry

"Selamat pagi juga eomma..." Bakehyun memeluk yesung... dan Bakehyun memanggilnya eomma

"Appa... juga selamat pagii.." Baekhyun menghambur memeluk Siwon

"Selamat pagi adikku yang manis.." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lalau memeluk sahabatnya yang dia panggil adikku

"Selamat pagi adik kembarku yang lucu..." Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada si Kembar.

"Anyeong... Dobi oppa..." Baekhyun menarik telinga Chanyeol dan mengoyangkannya sebentar

"Anyeong Angry Bird oppa... Anyeong Kkam Oppa... Anyeong Thehuni oppa.." Dia juga tak lupa menyapa yang lainnya.

Semua terdiam melihat perubahan Baekhyun.

Apa dia sudah bisa menerima semua kenyataanya?

Nampaknya begitu... karena dia kembali jadi periang...

"Chogioo... maaf aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan sarapan di meja makan panjang keluarga Park. Bahkan sanggup menghentikan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berebut selai strawberry.

"Aku... aku ingin... appaku... menikahi Yesung ajhuma..."

Perkataan Kyungsoo bagaikan petir di siang dan Siwon bahkan sampai tersedak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Keunde... bagaimana dengan eommamu?" Xiumin bertanya pada sahabatnya

"Kyungsoo-ah... jangan begitu... kasian eommamu.." Kata Luhan yang nampaknya sejak awal sudah tau jika Kyungsoo ingin menyatukan orang tua mereka.

"Anii... eomma dan appa... sudah berpisah... sesuai dengan yang eommaku katakan dulu... dan janji appa pada yesung ajhuma... kalian... harus bersatu kembali." Kyungsoo berkata sambil menggenggam erat tangan Siwon dan Kai yang duduk mengapitnya.

"Keunde Kyungsoo-ah..." Yesung hendak menginterupsi namun Xiumin terlebih dahulu memotong

"Sejak kami mengetahui cerita masa lalu eomma dan Siwon ajushi... kami bersepakat untuk menyatukan kalian lagi.." kata Xiumin

"Majja... Siwon appa dan Yesung eomma... ayo bersatu lagi... aku akan dengan senang untuk ikut bergabung dalam keluarga kalian" Baekhyun berkata dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baekhyuniie? kau mau meninggalkan eomma?" Henry merasa jantungnya dicopot.

"Anii... aku juga tetap jadi anak eomma kok... tapi dengan satu syarat..." Baekhyun tersenyum malu - malu

"Syarat apa baekiie?" Leeteuk bertanya pada putrinya yang tersenyum misterius itu

"Nikahkan aku dengan Chanyeol oppa... beres.."

Chanyeol tersedak susu yang dia minum. Semua orang kaget mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Tentu Leeteuk tau kalau kedua anaknya ini memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar kakak adik... namun dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini terungkap.

Sehun diam mematung di tempat duduknya... sementara Luhan yang duduk tepat di samping Sehun, kini memandang namja bermata sipit itu lekat - lekat.

"YA! Kau bicara apa Baekkie? ottoke?"

"Oppa... kau tak usah bersembunyi dariku... aku tau oppa menyukaiku... oppa pernah menciumku saat aku tidur di kamar oppa... Oppa juga sering cemburu jika Sehun oppa bilang cintanya pada Yewon sangat besar,,,, Yewon itu aku... oppa juga selalu bilang oppa menyukai seorang putri,... oppa... menyimpan namaku diponsel oppa dengan nama '_uri gongju'_ "

Chanyeol lalu menutup mulut baekhyun yang membocorkan rahasianya. Seluruh ruangan tertawa mendengar kenyataan perasaat Chanyeol. Namun Sehun tanpa sepatah kata pun langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan. Luhan nampak ingin mengejar, tapi dia tidak berani... dia takut Sehun akan semakin marah.

"Luhaniie... Kejarlah Sehun oppa... kau, tak boleh berbohong dengan perasaanmu.."

Baekhyun tersenyum pada sahabat yang sekarang jadi adiknya itu. Luhan mengangguk pelan lalu berlari mengejar Sehun. Luhan membawa sebuah payung dan mnegejar Sehun keluar rumah. Luhan berlari menyusuri kompleks perumahan itu, hingga di satu perempatan, Luhan menemukan Sehun sedang duduk di tengahnya. Luhan lalu berlari mengejar Sehun. Luhan berhenti tepat di belakang Sehun, dengan takut dia berjongkok dan memayungi tubuh namja yang ia sukai itu.

Sehun sedang menangis ketika sadar sesorang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"kenapa kau kemari?" Sehun mencoba menghapus air matanya

"Menemani Sunbaenim... menangis di tengah hujan..." Luhan menatap punggung Sehun dan ikut menangis

"Mengapa kau mengejarku... mengapa kau datang padaku"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu sunbaenim"

"Kau tidak akan tau rasanya... sakit sekali.."

"Aku tau rasanya jadi sunbaenim... melihat seseorang yang kita cintai, mencintai sahabat kita sendiri.."

...

"Sebelum aku sakit dan terbaring di rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu,... aku melihat Sehun sunbaenim menyatakan perasaan kepada Baekhyun.. dan hampir berciuman... rasanya... persis seperti ini... ditengah hujan... sangat dingin" Luhan berkata sambil terisak dalam tangisnya

"Kau... menyukaiku...?" Sehun berbalik, Luhan menangis sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Nde.. aku, menyukai Sehun sunbaenim... dan walaupun hatiku sakit, melihat Sehun sunbae mencintai Baekhyun.. aku tetap... tetap tak bisa berpaling dari Sehun Sunbae.."

"Miane... mian karena telah membuatmu sakit hati... aku tak tau akan perasaanmu.."

"Gwuenchana... aku tak peduli... hatiku berlipat - lipat lebih sakit melihat Sehun sunbaenim seperti ini...aaaaa" Luhan menangis

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan, payung yang Luhan bawa terjatuh... membuat seluruh tubuh mereka yang berbelukan di tengah perempatan jalan itu basah kuyup.

.

.

.

.

.

5 Tahun Kemudian.

"Unii... ironaaa,..." Xiumin mengetok pintu kamar tempat Baekhyun tidur, nampak uninya masih tidur pulas

"eomma... Baekhyun unii tidak mau bangun,... eottoke.." Kyungsoo berlari kearah yesung yang sedang memasangkan dasi pada Siwon

"Waah... Baekhyun itu susah sekali bangunnya..." gumam Siwon melirik yesung yang memiliki kebiasaan sama.

"Biar eomma yang membangunkannya..." Yesung segera melangkah ke kamar putrinya.

"Baekiie-ah... iroonaa..." Yesung mencoba membuka pintu, ternyata tak dikuci... langsung saja Yesung masuk ke kamar putrinya

"ommoo,..." Yesung kaget langsung membalikkan badannya kaget melihat dua orang yang tidur tanpa busana dan tempat tidur berantakan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih tidur tiba - tiba terbangun dan langsung salah tingkah.

"Miaan... eomma hanya ingin membangunkan kalian... sebentar lagi upacaranya dimulai... kalian belum bangun sih... lain kali jika kalian punya bisnis... tolong dikunci pintunya nde..." Yesung lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu.

.

"aaaak... yesung eommani.. aku maluu..." Chanyeol menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun langsung naik dan menindih tubuh Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Chanyeol yang menutup wajahnya itu.

"kenapa harus malu... kita kan sedang berusaha mengabulkan permintaan mereka" Baekhyun lalu berkedip lucu diatas dada telanjang Chanyeol

"Ya... kau...katanya sudah kunci pintu.." wajah chanyeol masih memerah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol pada istrinya yang masih tengkurap dengan manja di dadanya

"aaaak,... aku malu datang ke acara pernikahan Sehun oppa dan Luhan... masa kita yang menikah duluan malah Luhan yang hamil duluan... Sehun oppa curang" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, khas sekali wajahnya yang sedang ngambek.

Chanyeol lalu mengambi ponselnya dan seperti sedang mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Kau sedang appa oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Setelah meletakkan ponselnya kembali di meja Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh istri kesayangannya itu, menatapnya dengan seringaian nakal.

"Barusan aku mengirip pesan pada Kyungii... aku bilang mereka bisa berangkat duluan ke acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan dan kita akan menyusul" Chanyeol masih menyeringai nakal

"Wae? bukannya masih ada waktu?" Baekhyun melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Tidak... tidak ada waktu lagi... karena sekarang, kita harus melakukan sesuatu"

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol lalu menyerang Baekhyun dengan ciumannya... setelahnya biar mereka yang selesaikan berdua...

.

.

.

"Mana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun... kenapa tidak bersama kalian?" tanya Henry pada Kyungsoo

"Mereka sedang ada urusan bisnis" Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Wah,,, nampaknya mereka benar - benar merasa tersaingi dengan pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang sebentar lagi punya anak..." Kris menertawakan sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Mereka pasti sedang berjuang untuk menyaingi kami" Sehun yang ikut nimbrung bersama pengantinnya ikut tertawa...

"Kau yang terlalu cepat Sehun-ah.." Ledek Kai memukul pelan lengan Sehun

"Ah... itu Uni.." Xiumin melihat kearah Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangan

"Luhanie Chukae... Thehun oppa jaga adikku dan ponakanku nde.." Bakehyun sedikit mendelik kearah kedua mempelai

"Nde unii... terus berjuang ne..." Luhan meledek kakaknya yang kini pipinya memerah.

"Kalau begitu nanti kau tak usah melempar bunganya... langsung saja berikan pada Xiumin... biar Kris segera menikahinya... Kai saja sudah menikahi Kyungsoo" Chanyeol meledek Kris yang mendelik kearahnya

"UEeeeek" Baekhyun tiba - tiba mual. Chanyeol yang panik langsung mendekap istrinya. Baekhyun nampa pucat dan ingin muntah.

Henry menghampiri keduanya dan berkata... "Heoksii... usaha kalian sudah membuahkan hasil... hahaha"

"ahahahahhaa"

dan gelak tawa mengitari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

**-END-**

**Author Corner : AAAAAK... akhirnya selesai juga ini cerita... akhirnya happy ending kan... cie cie... Siwon dan Yesung menyatu kembali... Gumawo reader-deul yang udah read, udah review, udah favorite, udah follow juga... Author mengucapkan terimakasih banyak banyak banyak banget... dan jangan lupa... ikuti cerita - cerita auhtor yang lainnya ya... terutama sekuel WGM... kalian bisa request Pairs disana..  
**

**Akhir kata author selalu akan mengucapkan... auuuu... AH! SARANGHAEYEO!**


End file.
